Troy Bolton Must Die
by ChocolatexChicaxCasey95
Summary: Troy's the player of the school and thought he'd never fall in love. He only thought he'd find lust so he went out with 3 girls at the same time. What happens when a certain brunette arrives at East High? Could be T&Ta, T&S, T&K, or T&G read 2 find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Troy Bolton Must Die**

**Trailer**

He was the biggest player in the school.

Shows Troy kissing Taylor romantically………………..

Shows Troy kissing Sharpay passionately ……………………….

Shows Troy kissing Kelsi romantically ………………….

His friends tried to tell him

Chad: Dude, they are going to find out, and besides Taylor is to sweet to get hurt.

Jason: Yea Kelsi is too. She doesn't deserve to get hurt.

Zeke: Even Sharpay doesn't deserve to be in this situation.

Troy: Guys they are not going to find out.

Chad: Fine, but when they do, it is your funeral.

But what happens when they find out

Shows Sharpay looking for a book

Taylor: Hi, can I help you out?

Sharpay: Yea, I am trying to find a book on basketball.

Taylor: Ok, but can I ask you why?

Sharpay: O, I am dating Troy Bolton, so I need to know all there is to basketball

Taylor: Sorry, did you say Troy Bolton because I am dating Troy Bolton.

Shows Kelsi coming around the corner

Kelsi: You better be talking about another Troy Bolton, because I am dating Troy Bolton!!!

Sharpay and Taylor together: WHAT!?!

Will they get revenge?

Sharpay: I just wish we could get back at him.

Taylor: Yea, like break his heart the way he broke ours.

Shows Gabriella walk pass them

Kelsi: And I think I know how.

Will Gabriella go along with the plan?

Taylor: We need your help.

Gabi: No you don't understand.

Sharpay: Please he broke our heart, now we need your help to break his.

Gabi: No you don't understand, I have a history with Troy.

Kelsi: Like what?

Gabi: Long story short...we haven't talked in 2 years.

Kelsi: Even the more reason to help us.

Gabi: fine...

Will the plan work?

Troy: Gabi, I haven't liked anyone like this ever until i met you.

Gabi: I know me too.

Shows Troy and Gabi leaning in...

Gabi: But, I can't kiss you right now.

Shows Gabi leaving a confused Troy, with a devilish smile on her face

What if she starts falling for him?

Troy: Hey, you wanted to see me?

Gabi: Yea, so I could do this.

Shows Gabi and Troy kissing

Troy: Will you be my girlfriend?  
Gabi: Um………………………

Will the other three get in the way of Gabi's happiness?

Sharpay: Don't fall for him!

Taylor: He will break your heart!

Kelsi: He is just telling what you want you to hear.

Gabi: I don't know, I think Troy has really changed.

Sharpay: Fine you go ahead and ruin the plan but you will regret it!

Will Troy and Gabi be together?

Shows Troy and Gabi leaning in.

Or will his world come crashes down?

Troy: You guys wanted to break my heart, guess what you did…………

Gabi: Wait I do love you.

Troy: Save it. I never want to see you again!

Find out in Troy Bolton Must Die...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks you to those who reviewed you all rock and I hope you all keep reviewing! Like I promised to all of you here is the first chapter!

**Chapter 1 Invisible Girl and the Player**

Gabi's P.O.V 

Hi my name is Gabriella and I am 16 years old. It was around seventh grade that I realized I was invisible. I used to go to West High, my new school East High, rival school. I moved here because West High was getting very dangerous. 

I was popular there. But here I am not hated because I am from West High, but they don't pay attention to me. So I am pretty much invisible. 

But this year, I am going to be noticed! My older sister Elise (here is to my pen pal a.k.a whatxthexbonkers you rock girl!) is giving me a makeover. Her idea, I don't think it will change anything though. 

Forget about me. This is about him. Troy Bolton known as the basketball god of the school and number 1 enemy to my old school West High. But to me I just know him as the player. 

See , when I was working at Purple Lobster my new job, he came in 3 nights in a row. But….WITH 3 DIFFERENT GIRLS! 

I Heard of these girls. Their names are Sharpay the head cheerleader. Taylor the overachiever. And last but not least Kelsi the playmaker. 

See Troy thought that they wouldn't find out about each other. But he couldn't control twisted Tuesday. When Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi were in the library together….. O and I was there watching the whole thing 

Regular P.O.V 

"Um, can you help me" Sharpay asked Taylor sweetly.  
"Um yeah, what do you need?" Taylor asked.  
"A book about basketball. I know what you are thinking why-" 

" someone like you would want a book on basketball?" Taylor finished for her. 

"Well I am dating someone one the basketball team, Troy Bolton!" Sharpay said. 

"WHAT?!? I am dating Troy Bolton!" 

"What! You!" 

"You guys better be talking about another Troy Bolton because I am dating Troy Bolton!" Kelsi said coming around the corner. 

"WHAT!?!" 

And I am going to leave it at that! So this is kinda like a cliffy. You have to read chapter 2 to find out what will happen. And I know what you are thinking Gabi is so nosy. But she isn't. The girls where so loud you could hear everything from across the room! Also I will be doing a oneshot too. Based off "If We Were A Movie" from Hannah Montana. It will be a Degrassi Fanfic. With my Fav. Couple Jiberty (J.T and Liberty) 

Anyway, reviews are appreciated!!! And please go to my profile and vote for my poll! 

You all rock!! Keep on reviewing and reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola what up! Chocolate Chica here lol. Just kidding, but thank you to all of you who are reviewing and adding me to favorites and alert list. You all Rock!!! And also to you guys who have voted in my poll! I will start a new story after or about have way with this story. Anyway here is chapter 2!!!**

Enjoy!!! 

Recap: 

"Well I am dating someone one the basketball team, Troy Bolton!" Sharpay said. 

"WHAT?!? I am dating Troy Bolton!" 

"What! You!" 

"You guys better be talking about another Troy Bolton because I am dating Troy Bolton!" Kelsi said coming around the corner. 

"WHAT!?!" 

End of Recap 

Gabriella's P.O.V 

"So you guys are trying to steal my boyfriend," Sharpay said angrily 

"No he is mine!" Taylor and Kelsi said at the same time then glared at each other. Which I thought was funny. 

"Will you three shut up." I said under my breathe. 

"Excuse me!" Sharpay said to me. 

"nothing, it is nothing" I said 

"No what is it" Kelsi said she was always the nice one, she would be better off with Jason. 

"Yeah what is it?" Taylor asked sweetly. 

Jeez she would be better off with Chad and I think Sharpay and Zeke would be pretty cute together and I think Zeke can do good for Sharpay. 

"Hello anyone in there?" Sharpay asked rudely. 

"Well you are all right, Troy is dating all of you. Why do you think he can only talk to you while you are on the date. Because he is on a date with another one of you." I said like I knew what I was talking about. 

"He has a pattern because you guess always go to where I work, the purple lobster. See first it is Taylor, then it is Sharpay, then it is Kelsi and he continues this pattern for two weeks then changes it up." I said, this time I did know what I was talking about. 

"I knew, I knew you from somewhere." Taylor said to me. 

"Yeah" Kelsi agreed with here. 

Then I looked at Sharpay who was crying silently. "I thought he loved me." 

"Please Troy Bolton doesn't fall in love. But everything will be ok." 

Then the ball rang. 

"Sorry I got to go but everything will be ok no worries" I said as I got up to leave. 

End of P.O.V 

"God, I just wish there was something we could do to get revenge." Sharpay said. 

"Yeah break his heart like he did ours." 

"And I think I know how" Kelsi said as she saw Gabriella come back for her jacket. 

"Sorry, I left my jacket" She said then realized Kelsi was smirking at her 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Gabriella asked 

"Because I have a plan to get Troy Bolton the player back for hurting us." Kelsi said still smirking. 

**And I am going to leave it at that. Suggestions are welcome and the more reviews I get the faster I will update!!!! And remember to vote for my poll! Also check out whatxthexbonkers stories they rock!!!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola everyone! Thanks to all who reviewed! I am going to do trivia from now on at the bottom! So whoever guesses right will get the chapter deciated to them and be put in the next chapter! So keep on reviewing and remember to vote for my poll! Please?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but It I did why would I be on Fanfic. Right now? Lol**

**Chapter 4: The Plan**

**Recap: **

"_God, I just wish there was something we could do to get revenge." Sharpay said._

"_Yeah break his heart like he did ours."_

"_And I think I know how" Kelsi said as she saw Gabriella come back for her jacket._

"_Sorry, I left my jacket" She said then realized Kelsi was smirking at her_

"_Why are you looking at me like that?" Gabriella asked_

"_Because I have a plan to get Troy Bolton the player back for hurting us." Kelsi said still smirking._

**End of Recap**

"Really! Wait does it involve me?" Gabriella asked.

"Not here come over to my house after school and we can talk." Kelsi whispered.

"Your house. Your house. My house can eat your house. So we will meat at my house after school." Sharpay said

"Doesn't matter whose house, let's just go to Sharpay's house." Taylor said.

"Ha!" Sharpay said 

"ok, ok let's just get this over with." Gabriella said a little annoyed.

"wait my sister Elise is suppose to be coming down from California-"

Gabriella tried to say but was cut off by Sharpay.

"So she can come too, if she wants, my house is big enough."

"Cool! Thanks Sharpay well got to jet meet you at Sharpay's house."

"Bye" The three said in unison.

**At Gabriella's house after school**

"O my god Elise!"

"Gabriella, you grew up s fast!"

"I am so happy to see you!"

"Me too. And I brought the stuff so we can get started on your make-"

"Wait, I have a sleepover tonight and they told me to take you with me so would you light to come?"

"Well sure it will be like high school all over again for me!"

"Cooles so lets go!"

**At Sharpay's house**

"o" Gabriella said.

"my" Elise said

"God!" they said in unison, then busted out laughing. "Let's go" Gabriella said.

Gabriella rung the door bell and A few minutes later a maid came to the door.

"Hello, you must be Miss Montez and you must be her sister. Sharpay is up in her room waiting for you." A very nice maid said.

"Thank you." Gabriella and Elise said at the same time and smiled.

"Hey girls know that you are here we can get the meeting started!" Kelsi said happily.

"OK what was the plan that you wouldn't tell me?" Gabriella asked.

"Wellweneedyoutogooutwithtroythenbreakupwithhimtobreakhisheart!" Taylor said really fast.

"Huh?" Gabi and Elsie said at the same time.

"OK, we need you to go out with Troy then break-up with him to break his heart." Sharpay said slow enough to understand.

"No! no, no, no, no, no! I can't!" Gabriella screamed.

"Is everything alright up there?" The maid asked

"Yeah we are alright." Sharpay yelled back.

"OK Gabi, you have to do this, we can give you a makeover and everything. Turn you into the dream girl of Troy Bolton!"

"I can help with the makeover!" Elsie spoke up.

"Elsie you can't take their side remember WHY I can't do this." Elsie just frowned and whispered 'sorry'.

"Wait, why can't you do this?" Kelsi asked.

"Long story short, I haven't talked to him in 2 years." Gabi said in a shaky voice.

"Why what happened?" Taylor asked, concern showed in here voice.

"Uh, y-you know just drama." Gabriella tried to cover up

_I can't let them know, not now! Maybe Elsie will keep my secret! _

"All the more reason to do the plan!" Sharpay tried to convince Gabriella.

"Come on Gabi! Please!"

"Please, please, please!"

"Well-"

**You have to read to find out what will happen! Well suggestions are welcome so tune in next time to find out! And by the way Elise is really a writer on fan fiction so check out here stories to! And remember my poll is still going on. I will close it when 25-30 people voted!**

**O yeah and the trivia!**

In "What time is it" One girl kind of messed up. What color shirt was she wearing?

a) orange

b) blue

c) purple 

d) lime green

**Winners get a chapter deciated to them! **

**-Love Casey! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone what is up! Anyway the answer to the trivia was orange. I was watching hsm2 the other day when I noticed it. It was with the part with the roller coaster move in it and the girl had short black hair and had a pinkish-orangish long short on. That was a tough one and I don't think anyone got that right. Sorry. I will make it easier from now one! **

**Anyway this chapter is for Ria-Dancer Girl! She rocks and we have so much in common! Anyway to Ria-Dancer Girl will you leave your e-mail address next time and also I hope you get an account soon!**

**Here it is everyone time to get on with the chapter!**_Recap"All the more reason to do the plan!" Sharpay tried to convince Gabriella._

_"Come on Gabi! Please!?"_

_"Please, please, please!"_

_"Well-"_

_End of Recap!_

Gabi's P.O.V

"Well I don't know, come on let's come up with another plan!" I said then a thought hit me!

"Wait, what is the one thing other then basketball, that Troy can't live with out? GIRLS!" I said brightly.

"You mean, make him un dateable?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah I mean, Troy has a date with a different girl every night! That is his game! And this is one game that he isn't going to win!" I said. _It is payback Bolton for everything you put me through!_

"And I know one way how! I have a picture of him when he is just woken up! I mean slobber, messy hair, bad breathe everything!" Kelsi said. "I took it when he had to stay at my house for the weekend while his parents were away."

"That could be great! Hey does any of you have a myspace?" Elise asked.

"Yeah I do and most of the school is on my buddy list!" Sharpay said."Well, do you see where I am going at?" My sister asked.

"No" we all said in unison.

"Make copies of your URL on myspace telling kids to go there at so and so time and post the picture! If it is that bad then no girl would want to go out with him!" Elise said.

"That is a great idea and since I work in the office, Mrs. Duffy will let me make copies!" Taylor said.

"Well let's start making them!" Me and Kelsi said at the same time.

After about a half an hour we had the original copy done and were ready to make copies to put around the school!The next day

"Mrs. Duffy can me and my friends Sharpay, Kelsi, and Gabriella make some copies for a project? Taylor asked.

"Sure go right ahead." Mrs. Duffy said " I will be right back I just have to go to my car quickly."

"How many copies should we make?" I asked

"At least 100 for almost our grade can get one." Kelsi said.

At least 15 minutes later we were ready. It was know our lunch shift so we decided to drop from the private spot of the cafeteria so know one would see us.

"One the count of three we drop them." I said my heart beating 1,000 miles per. Hour.

"Ready one, two, THREE!" we yelled and then let them fall.

Everyone yelped in surprise like a food fight just started and I am sure everyone got one. This was one sweet victory until I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and when I turned around and it was……

**Who do you think it is. Well let's just say it is someone you** **would never guess or is it! Anyway stick around for the next chapter! And remember R & R!**

**-Casey **


	6. Chapter 6

****

Hey everyone! I got enough reviews from readers who want to know who taped Gabriella on the shoulder so I decided to give you the next chapter today since my school has off today. I might even do 2 chapters today or 3! I have all day so you never know! Without further to do here is the next Chapter!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot sadly. Boo-hoo lol.

__

Recap!

****

"Ready one, two, THREE!" we yelled and then let them fall.

Everyone yelped in surprise like a food fight just started and I am sure everyone got one. This was one sweet victory until I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and when I turned around and it was……

"On the count of three we drop them." I said my heart beating 1,000 miles per. Hour.__

End of Recap!

Gabi's P.O.V

Scared to turn around, I knew we were busted but then Elise was staring back at me!

"What are you ding here! You gave me a fright." I said.

"Sorry I wanted to see how everything turned out. So I told the some women named Mrs. Duffy that you left your lunch and I saw the three of you sneak up here, so I followed."

"Well looks like the first step in destroying him is over, now all we have to do is wait till school is over and meet up at my house." Sharpay told us.

"Ok we better get out of here." Kelsi said as she saw someone look at us.

"Yeah you better go Elise see you after school." I said as I gave my sister a hug.

"kk I am on a job hunt anyway so wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" We all said in unison!

End of P.O.V

"Dude what are you looking at?" Chad asked Troy.

"These filers, I saw who dropped them. Or I think I did. It looked like Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, and….Gabriella with some other girl."

"Wait the Gabriella that-" Zeke tried to ask but was cut off.

"Yes that Gabriella." Troy said angrily.

"Wait do you think they know about each other?" Jason asked.

"Dude no way, ok. They don't talk to each other they hate each other. What was I thinking. Probably just people from a club trying to get a point across." Troy said.

"You never know, they could. Maybe you need to just get it over and tell them." Chad said.

"Do you hear me? They will never find out about each other!" Troy said getting annoyed.

"Fine, but when they do…it is your funeral." Chad said.

"Hey do you guys want to check this website out at my house?" Jason asked

"No I got a date with Amy. So got to go." Troy said

****

I know it was kinda boring but I had to bring in Chad Jason, and Zeke. But hey next chapter is going to be when people find out about it. So R & R.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey! What is up? Here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: What do you think? Nope!**"Ok are you ready to see the results guys?" Sharpay asked."Yeah let's do it!" Taylor said.

"O""My"

"God"

"2,000 hits that over the population in our school!" Kelsi said still in shock.

"Good bye Mr. Bolton" Gabriella said.

"Hey I heard he had a date with Amy at the purple lobster, wanna go check it out.On the date with Amy

The girls arrived just in time. They got a table behind them so they could hear everything.

"So what is new with you?" Troy asked Amy.

"O, well-" Then here phone rang.

"Nothing is happening!" Taylor whispered.

"Wait, Gabi give me your phone. I have an idea." Elise said.

"Sorry got a email message one second." Amy said.

Then her eyes widened.

"Is this you?" Amy asked Troy.

In the picture, Troy was wearing footy P.J's, Holding a teddy bear. He was also a sleep with drool running down his cheek and at the bottom was a comment saying "Nighty Night Bolton!"

"Um, well-um" Troy said not knowing what to say.

"No offence Troy, I need a man not some little boy. I am so out of here!" Amy said as she stormed out.

"Yes we did it if she reacts like that then think about all the other girls!" Sharpay said.

"Well we have to wait so let's go home." The girls sneaked out feeling on top of the world.Next day at school.

Different girls have been coming up to Troy saying how manly it is that he posted the picture .

"Hey Sharpay. Can we talk?" Troy asked

" Yeah what is up?"

"Listen, this is hard but I think we should break up."

"What!?" Sharpay squealed. Then Smack!

"Don't ever talk to me again!" Sharpay said then walked off.

And the same thing happened 2 other times with Kelsi and Taylor.At Gabi's house

"That two timing creep broke up with me!" Sharpay yelled as she stormed through Gabi's door making Gabi and Elise jump in surprise.

"Your not the only one!" Kelsi said as the stormed through next.

"Yeah me too!" Taylor said little more calmly.

"You know what always helped me and Gabi get over boy friends?" Elise asked.

"A chocolate party all you can eat chocolate!" Gabi said.

So after about 5 mins. All the chocolate they had in their house was on Gabi's queen size bed.

"I just wish there was another way to get him back!" Sharpay finally said.

"Yeah but he broke up with everyone." Gabi said through a mouth full of chocolate.

"Not everyone." Kelsi said.

"O no not this again guys the answer is no." Gabi said.

"But we will be here to help you!" Taylor added.

"Guys-" Gabi tried to say

But was cut off by Elise.

"Listen Gabi, I know what he did, but this is your way to get back at him and we will be here for you!" Elise said now on Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay's side.

"So, what do you say?"

"Well-"

**Sorry times up! You have to wait next time to see what she will say! Wow 2 chapters in one day! I rock! Well g2g. **

**-casey **


	8. Chapter 8

****

Hey everyone 3rd chapter typed in a row in one day!! I got bored so I decided to be nice and give you the next chapter! So here it is!

__

Recap

****

"So, what do you say?"

"Well-"

"Listen Gabi, I know what he did, but this is your way to get back at him and we will be here for you!" Elise said now on Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay's side.__

End of Recap

"Well, fine I will do it!" Gabriella said finally giving in.

"Yes!" They all squealed in excitement.

"Know the real heart break begins!" Taylor said.

"Let's do it!" Kelsi said.

"Hey, then let's do the makeover tonight!" Sharpay said.

"That is a great idea! Gabriella don't you have some of the clothes that you use to wear but don't anymore because of you know what? _(another clue to her secret) _Elise asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, and they are prefect for this plan!" Gabi said.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I am in!" Sharpay said.

"Cool, let's get started! Taylor do her hair, Sharpay and Elise pick out some clothes, and I will pick out accessories, ready go!" Kelsi said.

"Should I be scared!" Gabriella asked.

And they all laughed.

About 2hrs-3hrs later they were done. And she looked amazing!

She had a white lacey, layered dress that stops just above the knees with a jean vest over top. She also had light brown long boots on that hugged her long tan legs. She had 2 necklaces on. One long one with a "G" on it and I short one with a blue stone in the middle. Her hair was a little messy with some pulled up on top which was very cute and she had very light brown make-up on her eyes and pinkish lip gloss on. (_Is my new image in my profile!)_

"Wow we did good!" Sharpay said.

"Yeah you never looked better." Taylor said.

"Thanks, I think." Gabriella said.

"Well, I think it is official that Troy will fall in love." Kelsi said.

"Then we will break it." Elise finished for her. _This is payback Bolton for hurting my little sister._

"Well, do you want to spend the night so we can ride to school together?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah" they all said.

"And Elise, I want you to come to school with us tomorrow." Gabi said.

"I can make that work." Taylor said.

"Say hello to the new girl." Taylor said.

"Do I get a say in this?" Elise asked.

"No." The three others said then started laughing.

"Well let's gets some sleep, Gabi can't have any bags under her eyes!" Sharpay said then got hit in the head with a pillow.

"Well it is true." She said.

It didn't take long for all the girls to go to sleep thinking of tomorrow. And how they are going to take down **_THE PLAYER!_**

****

There it is! I hope you like it! This is the last chapter I am going to write tonight because I already wrote two other ones. But I hope you liked it. And remember R & R. Also check out my new oneshot called "The Day That Changed Every Thing". It is a Degrassi Fanfic. But hey please read it and remember to vote for my poll!

-Casey


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola everyone! What is up! I decided to give you the next chapter! And there was some confusion so here is the answer the reason why Gabi got a make over because she decided to go with the first plan and go out with him and break his heart. So here is the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The next day at school the four girls were ready as every to get the plan stared! First thing they did was get Gabi on the cheerleading squad.

"Ok everyone this is Gabriella a.k.a Gabi. And she will be joining the cheerleading squad to replace Amy because of her bad ankle." Sharpay said. (remember Amy?)

"But the doctor said I should only be out for one week." Amy said.

"Well you know, you win some you lose some." Sharpay said with a smile.

"Fine!" Amy said then stormed of but stopped and whispered to Gabriella, "You will pay for this." Then slammed the job door on her way out.

"She scares me!" Gabi whispered to Sharpay.

"Don't worry about it! Anyway let's start with the pyramid." Sharpay said.

"Troy loves it when the girl is on the top." Sharpay said to Gabi.

"What!?" Gabi asked in shock.

"Of the pyramid. Hello?" Sharpay said to Gabi.

"Oh. But it is my first day as a cheerleader! Won't you let some one else do it!" Gabi said trying to get out of the situation.

"No, no, no. It is an honor to be on top of the pyramid. Molly has been waiting years to be up there!" Sharpay said while pushing Gabi to were she had to be to start the pyramid.

"Yeah, it is your first day, you deserve it." Molly said sarcastically while Gabi was trying to climb on top. Once she was up there, She felt a little dizzy at first but was a little proud she made it up.

"Wow, I did it! GO WILDCATS!" She tried to cheer but ended up falling and knocking over almost the entire team. All the guys were fine (yes male cheerleaders! Lol) But some girls had to go to the nurses office.

"Are they really mad at me?" Gabi asked Sharpay as they walked out of the nurses' office.

"Hey, they will be fine the most important thing is to be calm and cool and collected. The most important thing for a cheerleader to wear is her attitude." Sharpay said.

"Like this." Sharpay said as she walked down the hall then struck a pose with one hand on the wall and the other on her waist. (like Heather does in the movie)

"I can do that." Gabi said then went further down the hall and did the same thing Sharpay did.

Then Troy Bolton came up behind Sharpay and taped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Sharpay are we cool and all because I saw that picture on myspace and then I saw someone that looked like you drop the filers." Troy said looking Sharpay right in the eye.

"Listen, you may think that I am just a cheerleader, but I am a person and I have feelings so right now, we are not cool. But that wasn't me that drop those fliers." Sharpay said while thanking her mom in her mind for those acting lessons. Sure she lied about posting the picture and dropping filers but she was a person whose heart got broken.

"Hey well I am….who is that!" Troy said looking at Gabi's curvy body from behind.

"That is Gabi, new cheerleader." Sharpay said smirking, knowing that it wouldn't be long until he asked her out.

"Wow, she Is pretty cute." Troy said. _It can't be that Gabi. The other Gabi wouldn't be a cheerleader. Plus I heard she moved back to West High and also this Gabi looks way different then that nerdy Gabi back in 9__th__ grade. _

"Whoa, back off, she isn't into younger boys." Sharpay said before walking off.

"Yeah well, we will see about that." Troy yelled to her then went the opposite direction.

**With Gabi and Sharpay**

"What did he say?" Gabi asked.

"Cute." Sharpay said simply.

"Should I go talk to him or-no?" Gabi said a little confuse.

"Ugh, come on." Sharpay said then grabbed her by the arm to take Gabi with her to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom Sharpay knocked on two doors and Kelsi and Taylor came out.

"I think we are sending Gabi in to fast." Sharpay explained.

"Wait, don't you have experience with guys like these?" Kelsi asked.

_Yeah with…him! Gabi thought._

"Uh yeah, my-my uh, ok to be honest I only had I boyfriend." Gabi said.

"What, what was his name!?" Taylor asked.

"Well he doesn't go here, he goes to West High." Gabi said.

"What!" All three girls shrieked.

"What are you doing dating someone from West High!?" Kelsi asked.

"I use to go there, but we moved because it was getting dangerous." Gabi explained.

"Is this why you are into this plan know? Because he is your school's number 1 enemy?" Sharpay asked.

"No! It is just-" Gabi said but then stopped.

"Gabi just tell us what happened between you and Troy!" Taylor exclaimed.

"I can't! Not now, not here but I will tell you when the time is right." Gabi said. "I promise."

"Fine then we do need to get her ready." Kelsi said.

"First one question." Sharpay said. "Wasn't Elise suppose to be her?" She asked.

"Yeah well she had tog go back to her school in California." Gabi said sadly.

"Wow you two are sure attached to each other." Taylor said.

"Well you may not know this but I don't have a mom and I never knew my dad so Elise is all I have." Gabi said.

"Oh well I am so sorry." Sharpay said.

"Listen you brought me in here to come up with ways to get revenge on Troy for breaking your hearts. So get me ready!" Gabi said sounding happier.

"Ok first thing first. When he talks to you always count to four in your head. But don't count real slowly we don't want him to think you are retarded." Kelsi said.

"Also you have to make him chase you! So play hard to get. Troy likes a good chase." Taylor said.

"And always leave him wanting more of you, such as when you do talk to him, leave him there confused, play mysterious."

"Ok, I think I got it! Let's go break Troy Bolton's heart!" Gabi exclaimed.

"Whoo hoo" The girls screamed while leaving the bathroom. Little did they know Amy was right behind the stall door, thus listening to the whole thing!

"Gabriella Montez. Told you I was going to get you back!" Amy said to her self.

**Ohh cliffy! So do you think she is going to tell? We will see! Anyway R & R!**

**-Casey! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I left you guys hangin last time so I am going to be nice and put up the next chapter! Also playing Amy, I decided to make her the Hispanic from Bring it on All or Nothing. The one who went to the school filled with mostly African Americans. I just thought she could play the part because she was a cheerleader too.**

**Also one more thing! I had the funniest dream! That the hsm cast would make a series and how they would act out our fan fiction stories like a real television show! But wouldn't that be great if the cast made a hsm series! AWSOME! Anyway here is the next chapter! **

_Recap!_

"_Ok, I think I got it! Let's go break Troy Bolton's heart!" Gabi exclaimed. _

"_Whoo hoo" The girls screamed while leaving the bathroom. Little did they know Amy was right behind the stall door, thus listening to the whole thing!_

"_Gabriella Montez. Told you I was going to get you back!" Amy said to her self. _

_End of Recap!_

The next day Gabi felt great in her new clothes. The girls took her shopping for clothes that they thought Troy would like to see her in. She also felt like someone was watching her all day. But she shook off the feeling. It was Chemistry. Her favorite subject. When she walked in there was some kids she knew and others she didn't.

Then walked in a blonde hair boy that was dressed in blue jeans and a white collared T-shirt with a matching hat.

"Ok class today. You will be doing a lab experimenting with formulas in the text book. So turn to page 59. I already matched you up with some body so you can stop looking around at people and pay attention (my teacher says that all the time!) the teacher said.

"Ok Gabriella Montez and Ryan Tucker (Ryan is not related to Sharpay in this story and I changed his last name to Tucker like John Tucker."

Some other kids where paired up and then it was time to work.

"Hey, I am Ryan." Ryan said sticking out his hand.

"Gabriella but you can call me Gabi." Gabriella smiled while shaking his hand.

"You have a really pretty smile." Ryan said.

"Thank you know lets get to work. Lets start with this one." Gabi said pointing at the book.

Then, a guy she never saw before came in the class room and gave her some flowers. Then another guy came, then another, then another. Until it looked like Gabi was in a pond full of flowers.

Then a guy who's voice Gabi knew came over the speaker and said, "Hello fellow Wildcats this is your one and only Troy Bolton asking Gabriella Montez like the flowers and if you are out there in loud speaker land call me at 555-3439 (don't call not a real number!). That is all.

Amy rolled her eyes when she heard this. _He never bought me flowers! _

**Back with Gabi and Ryan**

"When my cousin does something. He goes all out." Ryan said to Gabi.

"Your Troy's cousin!?" Gabi asked in shock.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason!" Gabi said a little to quickly.

"Come on I will help you get the flowers." Ryan said.

**The next Day at school**

Troy came up to Gabi the next day at school.

"So did you like the flowers?" Troy asked startling Gabi.

"Yeah they where alright." Gabi said trying to sound like this wasn't her first time talking to him during the plan. Even though it was!

"Really? Cause I didn't get a call." Troy said.

"I didn't have a pen." Gabi said smoothly, then walked off. Leaving him standing there confused just like Sharpay said.

"What?" Tory asked himself before turning around hearing a few gasps from people. Knowing that this was the first time Troy was turned down.

**With Gabi**

_Wow I really did it! I talked to him and I pulled it off. And I could tell he liked the new clothes._

Then someone pulled he off into a closet. Freaking out she turned around to see Amy staring back at her.

"Listen I know about your plan and-" Amy said but was cut off by Gabi.

"You are going to tell." Gabi finished for her.

"And why would I do that? Look I knew Troy was cheating on me so I want pay back." Amy corrected her.

"You mean you want to help us? And wait how do you know about the plan?" Gabi asked.

"I was in the bathroom when you guys were talking about it." Amy said. "Plus, I know more about you then you think." Amy said.

_No! she can't know! _Wh-wha-what do you mean?" Gabi asked panicking.

"I know you went to East High because I went there too. I was the dorky kid that everyone made fun off." Amy said. "That is why I made a bid deal about the cheerleading thing because I thought if I was a cheerleader then people would like me, you know. Also since you were popular at East High, you got everything you wanted. So I thought it was one of those thing you took from me again." Amy confessed.

"Well let me tell you one thing I DON'T want to be a cheerleader." Gabi said then they both laughed.

"You are in about the plan. Come on I was about to meet with Sharpay and them know." Gabi said.

"Ok" Amy said. First Gabi went out then Amy left a few minutes later so there wouldn't be any false rumors.

**With all four girls**

"See I think it can work! She can really help!" Gabi said.

"But how can we trust her?" Kelsi asked

"Because I wouldn't tell the plan to anyone. I was going to. But I didn't because I realized how much I wanted pay back." Amy said.

"I think she is telling the truth!" Taylor said.

"Me too. But you can't be on team. Gabi has to be. But as soon as this is over, you can be back on." Sharpay said.

"Fine with me." Amy said. "Hey don't we have a b-ball game tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"Yea." Sharpay said.

"Can anyone sit with me?" Amy asked.

"Sorry I have to film the game." Taylor said.

"I can sit with you." Kelsi said.

"Cool, well g2g ttyl!" Amy said then walked off.

"Yeah I got to go too." Gabi said. "See you guys tomorrow!"

The other three stayed about 5 minutes later then left.

**At the Game the next day**

"Sharpay I think I blew it!" Gabi said walking up to Sharpay. They where on the sidelines cheering on the team. "Hey, no you didn't." Sharpay said.

"But he hasn't talked to me in two days." Gabi said. Then Sharpay gave her a sign to turn around. There he stood dribbling the ball while blocking someone with the other arm.

"Hey Montez, will you go to the beach party with me?" Troy asked.

"I don't know" Gabi said playing cool.

"Come on I am not shooting til' you say yes." Troy said.

Then Gabi looked at the clock and it said 8 secs. Left.

"Troy, if it will make you shoot then yes!" Gabi said.

Troy faked right, then broke left and made a perfect three pointer. "The crowd went wild and Gabi looked at Taylor who had a big smile on her face.

Then looked at Amy and Kelsi in the stands giving her a thumbs up.

"Your Wildcats win! You Wildcats win!" The men said over the loud speaker.

_Phase get Troy to ask out Gabi, complete. _All the girls thought, even Gabi.

**Well there it is and remember to R&R. And no didn't leave you with a cliffy this time. Me being nice. Now about the next chapter…I might be mean and leave you with a cliify, but hey you won't know if you don't read! Lol**

**-Casey!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey hey hey. What is up! I am so bored so I though I would be put up the next chappie! **

**Believe it or not. But I was going to delete this story because there was somebody who thought this was too much like the movie. So I was going to delete it and start over. BUT there are also a lot more people who like this story so majority rules! **

**SO if you have a bad review and you don't like this story, then don't bother to review. No review is better then a bad one.**

**Disclaimer: Guess what!…..I still own nothing.**

_Recap!_

"_Hey Montez, will you go to the beach party with me?" Troy asked._

"_I don't know" Gabi said playing cool._

"_Come on I am not shooting til' you say yes." Troy said._

_Then Gabi looked at the clock and it said 8 secs. Left._

"_Troy, if it will make you shoot then yes!" Gabi said._

_Troy faked right, then broke left and made a perfect three pointer. "The crowd went wild and Gabi looked at Taylor who had a big smile on her face._

_Then looked at Amy and Kelsi in the stands giving her a thumbs up._

"_Your Wildcats win! You Wildcats win!" The men said over the loud speaker._

_Phase get Troy to ask out Gabi, complete. All the girls thought, even Gabi._

_End of Recap!_

The next day the girls were at Gabi's house trying to pick out the perfect outfit for her date. Also Elise came back from school to help out.

"I think you should wear this one." Sharpay said holding up a pick skirt with a matching shirt and heels.

"No way she should be comfortable." Taylor said.

"Skirts are comfortable!" Sharpay said back.

"Yea but I think that since it will be a little chilly, she should wear warm clothes." Kelsi said.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Elise whispered to Gabi.

Gabi was just sitting there, still in shock that she would be going out with her worst nightmare.

"Gabi hello? Are you in there?" Elise asked while waving a hand in front of her face.

"Gabi!" All of them screamed!

"Huh what?" Gabi asked.

"Your phone is ringing." Sharpay said.

"O, my bad." Gabi said opening the text that she received.

_Hey where do you live? _It was from Amy.

_1031 Sunshine Rd. _Gabi answered back. (just made up the street.)

Then the door bell rang. DING DONG! (sorry had to do it)

"Wow that was fast." Gabi said getting off the bed.

"Hey hey hey." Amy said.

"Hey come on we are all upstairs." Gabi said leading Amy to her room.

"Hey Amy" they all greeted .

Amy this Elise, my older sister." Gabi said introducing her.

"Hi nice to meet you." Elise said, smiling at Amy.

"Wow, you and Gabi look just alike." Amy said.

"We get that a lot." Elise said.

"Amy we need you help. Sharpay thinks Gabi should go in a skirt." Kelsi said.

"Well how bout this." Amy said holding up a nice fitted red eagles t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans with black comfortable shoes.

"I like that." Gabi and Elise said in unison. 

"Me too." Taylor and Kelsi agreed.

"It is alright, but I still like the skirt." Sharpay said.

Then the clock read 5:30. 

"One more thing." Taylor said handing Gabi a colorful wristband. "It always brings me luck and I know you are nervous." Taylor said smiling. 

"Awe thank you!" Gabi said giving Taylor a hug.

Then there was a honking noise out side. "Ok that is him. Wish me luck!" Gabi said.

"Good luck!" They all said. Then once she was out of the room they all turned to Taylor.

"Know what does that really do?" Kelsi asked.

"You will see come on!" Taylor said.

**With Troy and Gabi**

"So Gabi, how old are you?" Troy asked.

"14" Gabi said simply trying to hold in her laughter.

"WHAT!?" Troy asked

"I am just kidding. I am 16 turning 17 next month." Gabi said.

"O I am turning 17 in about 3 weeks." Troy said.

"So our birthdays aren't far apart." Gabi said.

"I guess so." Troy said while pulling in to a parking lot.

Once they got out Troy took Gabi's hand and she blushed a little while Troy just smiled at her. 

"Hey T!" Someone said to Troy.

Troy just waved with his other hand. "Hey Gabi." "Hey Gabi." Was heard as they walked down the beach. 

"Hey." Gabi replied back.

"So I guess I am out with the most popular girl tonight huh?" Troy asked smiling.

"I guess so." Gabi replied with a giggle.

**With Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Elise, and Amy behind a bush**

"So you are telling that we can hear everything they are saying just from the wristband?" Sharpay asked.

"Yup!" Taylor said.

"Then why didn't we just tell her?" Elise asked.

"So she can just be herself and not worry about it!" Taylor said.

"That is genius!" Kelsi said.

"I just hope nothing bad happens" Amy said.

"Don't worry, I got it all under control!" Taylor said. 

**Back with Troy and Gabi**

They were around the campfire and roasting marshmallow.

"This is really fun. I am glad I came. "Gabi said smiling at Troy. "Me too" Troy said. 

Ryan was now getting jealous. He like Gabi. A lot! 

"So Gabi you know Troy still sleeps with his stuff animal Mr. Fluffy." Ryan said causing Troy to blush and just a icy glare at him.

"Awe that is so sweet." Gabi said smiling at Troy.

"Thank-you." Troy said kissing the top of her head. Thus causing Gabi to blush this time making Ryan get up and walk away in disgust.

"What was up with that?" Gabi asked

"I think he has a crush on you." Troy said remembering the conversation him and his cousin had the other day.

_Flashback _

"_Dude you know I like her!" Ryan said._

"_Dude I like her too! I already have our couple's names picked out! Listen: Troyella."_

"_Well Ryella sounds just as sweet!" Ryan said._

"_Uh-no it doesn't! It sounds like a mouthwash!" Troy said._

"_We will see who wins this battle!" Ryan said leaving and slamming the door._

_End of Flashback_

Hey can I take you home?" Troy asked Gabi.

"Uh yea sure." Gabi said getting nervous.

**With the other girls**

"No we didn't prepare here fort these!" Kelsi said.

"Come on I got a plan!" Sharpay said.

"That is a first." Taylor mumbled. Causing Sharpay to send her a death glare.

**Back with Troy and Gabi**

"Hey captain!" Chad said coming up behind them. 

"Hey Chad what up?" Troy asked pounding knuckles with him.

"Nothing so is this the beautiful Gabriella?" Chad asked looking at Gabi.

"Um hi yea but call me Gabi." Gabi said shaking his hand.

Then Taylor came up behind Gabi. "Hi Gabi." 

"Hey." Gabi said thinking what is he doing here but thanking the heavens that she did. Troy's eyes widened. _What are they doing hanging out!?_

"Hi Troy and you must be Chad." Taylor smiled at Chad. 

"Uh- uh uh h-h-hi" Chad said staring at her. Chad thinking_ wow she looks beautiful tonight _Taylor thinking _Who he has an amazing smile_

"So I was about to take Gabi home, do you guys want to join?" Troy asked

"Sure." Taylor and Chad said at the same time and then smiled at each other.

When they all got in the car, they turned up the music and before they knew it they were at Gabi's house again. Troy walked Gabi up the her house and were currently on their front porch.

"So I had a good time tonight." Gabi said looking into Troy's crystal blue eyes. 

"Me too, I have never felt this way about someone like this before." Troy said.

"I know, me too." Gabi said starting to have these feelings in her stomach. _No Gabi! You can't fall for him! He is the one that hurt you long ago!_

"Well good night." Troy said leaning in. But inches away Gabi said, "But I can't kiss you right know. Good-night." Gabi said then walked in the house. 

Then soon Taylor followed her. Once Troy got in the car Chad was now in the front seat.

"Dude, you just got turned down." Chad said.

"Dude, don't start and I know you like Taylor and she didn't kiss you." Troy shout back .

"Dude, for all you know I did." Chad said.

"Dude I know you didn't! And at least my date lasted longer then 15 mins." Troy said.

"Dude, you are over dudeing it." Chad said.

"Dude!" Troy said.

**Well there you go! I know you guys wanted Troy and Gabi to kiss but not yet! And I thought the last part was funny. I got it from Cory In The House. Well g2g but b4 I go here is a trivia! The person who gets this get to be mentioned in the next chapter!**

**In High School Musical, when Sharpay and Ryan were on their way to Lava Springs, who was singing on the radio! **

**I think it is easy so good luck!**

**-Casey!**


	12. AN: SORRY

**OMG! I am so so so so so so so so surry times 3 for not updating! I have no idea what to do next for the chappie! So I need I ideas and fast! If you guys can PM me or leave an idea through a review then that would be great. Also I had this HUGE test that was 4 days long so whenever I got home I just went to sleep because this test was so big it put my brain on low. So once again I am so surry. And please pray for because I get the test results back in about a month and if I didn't do good, then I would have to go to a class to get extra help. That would stink! But, I think I did pretty good. **

**Surry about babbling on and on but I do need suggestions and ideas and which ever one is the best…then they will be in the story for that chapter and it will be dictated to them! So please help! And I will try to update by next week! **

**-Casey a.k.a Bluecasey95! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Hey! Chocolate Chica is back! Whoo-hoo! OMG I am so surry I haven't updated! I was side track because, I got really mad at my friends in my class. There are two boys that pissed me off today. Excuse my language but I was pushed to the edge! So to make me feel better I got on fanfic after school and some of your reviews made me feel better.**

**And for those of you who like my other story "My Opinions". Yes I deleted it because off a lot of bad reviews! SO don't worry. I have it has a forum so check it out. It is in my profile. Also the trivia winners. There were so many of you! You all rock! And thank you for being patient. You guys are the best!**

**SO also I had a little contest of who could come up with the best idea for this chapter. And the winner is…drum roll please…..zacsbestfriend!! I loved the idea so I took it and put my own twist on it so this chapter is for you!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. WWWHHHYYY!! J/K **

Gabi's P.O.V

Once me and Taylor got in the house I looked at her sternly. "Number 1, thank you for coming when you did. I didn't think I could be in the same car with Chad AND Troy. But number 2, how did you know?" I asked.

"Well that bracelet, is actually a hearing device and we heard everything on the date." Taylor said looking down. "I am surry."

"It is ok, but I saw you give your number to Chad." Gabi said while saying 'Chad' in a weird voice.

"Hey, I don't like him! His best friend is my ex." Taylor said but then turned sad. "Besides what would he see in me? I am ugly and chubby and a nerd that nobody wants."

I didn't get it! I thought Taylor was confident, but I was wrong. I turned her head by the chin to look at me. Then took it off and smiled. "Hey don't say that! You are the complete opposite! You are pretty as heck! You are most certainly NOT chuddy. I wish I had your body. And you are not a nerd. Just because you are smart does not make you a nerd! I mean look at me. I am smart but I don't think I am a nerd." I said to make her feel better.

Then Taylor's face turned happy and said, "Who said you are smart!" Taylor said giggling.

"Haha hehe you are so funny!" I said throwing a little pillow at her head.

Then we were full on pillow fight. Ending with laughter because they were so tired. Then Kelsi, Elise, Sharpay and Amy came in.

"What is so funny!" Amy asked coming to sit on the couch.

"Nothing!" We said in unison.

"So Gabi I guess you know about the hearing thingy, sorry bout that." Sharpay said.

"No worries." I smiled.

"So how did the car ride home go?" Kelsi asked.

"Well-" I was about to answer when I got a text.

_Hey Gabi, do u think u want 2 go on a double date w/ Chad &Taylor 2morrow?_

Gabi squealed and everyone look at her.

"What is wrong?" Elise asked eating some chips she had gotten a few minutes ago. But I wasn't paying attention. I gave the phone to Taylor and she looked at it.

"SO what. You are just going on a date with Bolton." Taylor said to me.

"Well, for a smart person you are rather dumb!" I said pointing to that last part. Then Taylor's eyes widened when she saw what she was pointing at.

We both squealed.

"For the last time, what is it!" Elise half yelled, half said.

"Troy just texted me asking me if I want to go on a double date with Chad and Taylor!" I said excited in my voice, happy for Taylor.

"So what do you say?" I asked.

"well, tell him yes!" Taylor replied no longer containing her excitement.

_Yes Troy. Taylor will luv 2 go on da d8 & so would I! _

Gabi texted back. Then all the girls squealed!

**With Troy and Chad.**

**No one's P.O.V**

"Hey I got a text." Troy said. They were now sitting on the couch. "Hey looks like we have a date." Troy said to a smiling Chad.

"YES! Troy I never told you this, but I was jealous of you when you went out with Taylor." Chad admitted.

"Hey man, I already knew, Jason told me." Troy said.

"I am going to kill him!" Chad muttered. Which made Troy laugh.

**The Next Day on The Date! (Saturday)**

The guys just picked up the girls in Troy's jeep. Troy was driving with Gabi in the front. And Chad and Taylor were in the back. They were on their way to the movies to see "Step Up 2 the Streets".

"I am really excited." Taylor said.

"I am glad." Chad said and winked at her. Which cause Tayloy to blush and Gabi and Troy to smile.

"We're here!" Troy said like and eager 6 year old in a candy shop.

Once they got there tickets they found a seat somewhere in the middle. Soon the movie started and there were a lot of teenagers making out already. NOT EVEN 15 MINUTES INTO THE MOVIE! (sorry, that happened when me and my friend Lauren went.)

It was kind of uncomfortable. But then Troy looked at Gabi and Gabi looked at Troy and BAM! They kissed! Gabi felt weird….in a good way and didn't know why! _stop it Gabi! You don't like him! He is the one who hurt you!_

Once they pulled away Troy had a smile on his face. "That was nice." He said still smiling. "Yeah, lets do it again." Gabi said. Then they started making out but NOT like the other couples.

"So" Taylor said. "So" Chad repeated. Then he looked at her lips then back at her eyes then back at her lips and they leaned in. Soon their gap was closed and well….wow!

"Will you be my girlfriend?!" Chad blurted out.

Taylor was surprised and didn't know what to say. "You don't have to say yes, but that would be really great, and you know I really like you but it wasn't right for me to ask and well stupid stupid stupid Chad!" Chad said ending with his hands in his head."

"Yes Chad! I will be your girlfriend." Taylor said finally finding the words.

"What!?" Chad asked.

"I said I will be your girlfriend!" Taylor said. "Really?" Chad asked. And they had their first kiss as a couple.

**There it is! Don't worry! A load of drama is coming your way! And I mean A lot! SO I hope you guys liked it! Please R & R! **

**-Casey!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey hey hey! What up? Thanks for all the great reviews! And I am glad none of you are mad that I put Chad and Taylor together BUT there is a major twist later. And guess what…..my birthday is in 7 days!! On the 18****th**** and I am so excited! I will be 13. That's right an official teenager, watch out! Lol.**

**Also this was my BFF's whatxthexbonkers idea for the chapter. And also for those who ask who Elise is, it is whatxthexbonkers real name so yeah. **

**Also for the last time! Amy is played by Francia Raisa. From the cutting edge 3 and bring it on all or nothing! Or if you watch teen nick, she was the girl lead in "Sheederman". One more thing check out my new oneshot "NO Air"!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing sadly!**

After the date Gabi couldn't shake off the feeling she had when her and Troy kissed. She wanted to. But couldn't. Currently she was at school and was in Chemistry again.

"Guess who?" Ryan asked coming up behind Gabi and putting his hands over her eyes.

"I don't know? Could it be Troy?" Gabi asked playing around still not knowing that he liked her. SO it pained him when she said that. But covered it up.

"No guess again." He said. Then she turned around and gave him a hug. "Hey Ryan." Gabi said giving him a hug.

"Hey." he said as he returned the hug. They had become good friends and whenever she was around him, she would forget about the feeling she had with Troy. But not completely. But long enough for her. She kept telling herself that she wasn't falling for him because he gave her great pain when ever she thought about him.

"So what are you doing after school?" Gabi asked him as they started working on the lab.

"Nothing why?" Ryan asked as his hopes were rising.

"I don't know, do you want to hang out?" Gabi asked.

"Sure! I mean fine, If you want I might have to check my seclude." Ryan said trying to act cool.

"If you are trying to act cool, then don't!" Gabi said. "So how about this Saturday. Around 12 o' clock, or 1?" Gabi asked.

"Sure I will most definitely be there!" Ryan said, then the bell rang.

"Bye, see you Saturday!" Gabi said.

"Yeah, see you Saturday." Ryan said.

**Saturday!**

Troy had been trying to call Gabi all day but Gabi kept ignoring him. She needed to get rid of the feeling.

Once 12 o clock had arrived, Elise and the other girls were gone and there was a knock at the door.

"Hey come on in." Gabi greeted Ryan happily.

"Hey so what do you want to do on this fine Saturday afternoon?" Ryan asked looking around the small house.

"Well I got a movie if you want to watch it?" Gabi said holding up the movie "The Mist".

Ryan thinking_ wow I have seen this movie so many times and I know how scary it is. She will be in my lap not even 30 minutes into the movie!_

"Ryan hello are you there?" Gabi asked while waving her hand in her face.

"Uh yea lets watch it!" Ryan said.

Gabi popped in the movie and was soon very close to Ryan cause she was so scared. She kept hiding in his chest and Ryan was enjoying every second of it. When the move was over there was pop corn everywhere because Gabi kept jumping and knocked over the bowl.

"Here let me help with that." Ryan said getting up. But ended up on top of Gabi because he tripped. They were so close and Gabi wanted to et rid of the feeling so she close the gap between them with a kiss! But felt nothing! There was no spark! NOTHING! ZIP! Ryan on the other hand wanted more so he pulled her in with another kiss. Then a gasp was heard and followed by…..

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH RYAN!"

**I am so surry I had to make them kiss but my skin was cringing when I was typing it! So Please don't form and Angry mob and try to attack me! Lol but do plz review! **

-**Casey**!


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG hi everyone! I am so surry to all the ex Ryella fans that I made them kiss. BUT it had to happen you will see why later in the story! **

**One more thing. Thanks Elise (whatxthexbonkers) for going to start and angry mob! Lol. I am surry I had to make them kiss. **

**Like I said I didn't want to do it! AT ALL. I absolutely HATE Ryella! It makes my skin cringe. So don't worry Troyella fans. Casey to the rescue! Lol. 6 days till my birthday!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

_Recap! _

"_Here let me help with that." Ryan said getting up. But ended up on top of Gabi because he tripped. They were so close and Gabi wanted to et rid of the feeling so she close the gap between them with a kiss! But felt nothing! There was no spark! NOTHING! ZIP! Ryan on the other hand wanted more so he pulled her in with another kiss. Then a gasp was heard and followed by….. _

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH RYAN!" _

_End of Recap!_

"Answer the question! What are you doing with Ryan!" The very angry person asked.

"It was nothing! I swear!" Gabi said meaning every word. Kissing Ryan was like kissing a wall. PLAIN! (I don't know I have never kissed a wall)

"What!?" Ryan asked. "Nothing! Nothing at all!?"

"I am sorry Ryan." Gabi said sadly. "And I am sorry Amy." Gabi said to Amy.

"It is ok, I guess. Can I talk to you upstairs?" Amy asked Gabi.

"Yeah, Ryan-" Gabi turned around to ask if Ryan could go home but he was already gone.

"Ok come on up." Gabi said walking up the stairs with Amy behind her.

**With Ryan thinking! **

_I can't believe it! She felt nothing! Nothing at all! Why! I am just as charming as Troy. But even more nicer! I am not the one who cheats on girls. The one girl I actually like, he decides to like! O they are both going to pay for this! I mean, since when do Gabi, Sharpay, Kelsi, AND Taylor hang out. They don't like each other. Something doesn't seem right! And I am going to find out! But Amy is kinda cute. _

**Back with Amy and Gabi**

"I am so surry I almost ruined the plan!" Gabi apologized for the 100th time!

"Gabi it is ok!" Amy replied.

See since Amy and Gabi both used to go to West High, they get along better. See Amy was there the night Gabi wished never happened. Yes Amy knows the secret but promised she wouldn't tell a soul.

"There is something I need to tell you!" Amy finally said.

"Ok shout!: Gabi said.

"I think I might like Ryan!" Amy said excitedly.

"Really! That is great! You guys would look great together!" Gabi said hugging Amy.

"OMG! You should let me hook you two up!" Gabi said.

"Really! You would do that!?" Amy asked.

"Sure! Other then Elise, you are like my second sister." Gabi said smiling. Earning a hug from Amy.

"But one thing!" Gabi said pulling away from the hug. "You can not tell ANYONE about what happened between me and Ryan!"

"Deal!" Amy said. "Hey were are the others?" Amy asked.

"Kelsi is at rehearsal, Sharpay is at practice, Taylor is on a date with Chad, and Elise is studying for her exam coming up." Gabi said in one breathe.

"So wanna go to the park then?" Amy asked.

"Sure let's go!" Gabi said.

**With Chad and Taylor**

"That was the best pizza I ever tasted!" Taylor said walking hand-n-hand with Chad.

"Yeah, I am glad we are going out!" Chad said.

"Me too!" Taylor said fake smiling. She felt bad for what she was doing. She was using Chad! She was getting dirt about Troy from Chad.

"Hey is something wrong?" Chad asked.

"No no. I am fine." Taylor said looking away. She was suppose to be the good one, she couldn't look Chad in the eye any more. Knowing that Chad really like her.

**Back with Ryan**

Ryan was still walking home thinking when his phone began to ring playing "Baby Don't Go". Ryan looked at who was calling and got a smirk on his face.

**Troy/**_Ryan_

**Hey how is my favorite cousin, no hard feelings?**

"_Nope, cause I just got the most amazing kiss by the most amazing girl" Ran said exaggerating the whole thing._

**Really by who?**

_Gabriella Montez! _

**Man stop lying!**

_No really ask her, she said it was the most amazing kiss she ever had! Even better then yours._

**Fine I will ask her! **

End of conversation!

**With Amy and Gabi!**

"Hey did you invite Troy to come?" Amy asked Gabi getting off the swings.

"No, why?" Gabi said getting off too.

"Cause here he comes and he doesn't look happy." Amy said.

"GABRIELLA!" Troy shouted.

"He must be angry cause he always calls me Gabi." Gabi whispered to Amy.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Troy asked very loudly when he finally reached the two.

"How could I what?" Gabi asked a little scared.

"HOW COULD YOU KISS RYAN! I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME!" Troy yelled. Gabi's eyes widened.

"SO IT IS TRUE WHY DID YOU DO IT!" Troy asked louder then before.

"Amy stepped in between them. "HEY! That is enough you do not have a right to come and scream your head off at my friend!" Amy said depending Gabi.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it the West High trash. No one likes you so back off!" Troy yelled.

"Now that is where I draw the line! So I went to West High! SO what! It doesn't mean a thing! You don't own me so I have a right to kiss anyone I want! Also you hurt long ago! So just leave us along!" Gabi yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HURT YOU, YOU HURT ME!" Troy yelled louder.

"YOU RAPED ME! AT THE WEST HIGH PARTY!" Gabi yelled covering her mouth realizing what she said.

**And I am going to leave it at that. So you know the secret! And you know Taylor is using Chad. Told you there would be a twist. But there will be even more drama, probably twist as much in the next chappie! R & R!**

**-CASEY!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! What up!? Ok ok. Some of you were like "no, no it can't be true about Troy and Gabriella!" But there is a major twist in here. Also to those of you who don't know who Amy is. Go to my profile and there is a picture of her as my icon. **

**5 days until my birthday!**

**So without further ado here is Chapter 14! **

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing!**

_Recap!_

_"Hey did you invite Troy to come?" Amy asked Gabi getting off the swings._

_"No, why?" Gabi said getting off too._

_"Cause here he comes and he doesn't look happy." Amy said._

_"GABRIELLA!" Troy shouted**.**_

_"He must be angry cause he always calls me Gabi." Gabi whispered to Amy._

_"HOW COULD YOU!" Troy asked very loudly when he finally reached the two._

_"How could I what?" Gabi asked a little scared._

_"HOW COULD YOU KISS RYAN! I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME!" Troy yelled. Gabi's eyes widened._

_"SO IT IS TRUE WHY DID YOU DO IT!" Troy asked louder then before._

_Amy stepped in between them. "HEY! That is enough you do not have a right to come and scream your head off at my friend!" Amy said defending Gabi._

_"Well, well, well. Isn't it the West High trash. No one likes you so back off!" Troy yelled._

_"Now that is where I draw the line! So I went to West High! SO what! It doesn't mean a thing! You don't own me so I have a right to kiss anyone I want! Also you hurt long ago! So just leave us along!" Gabi yelled._

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HURT YOU, YOU HURT ME!" Troy yelled louder._

_"YOU RAPED ME! AT THE WEST HIGH PARTY!" Gabi yelled covering her mouth realizing what she said._

_End of Recap!_

"What, you are the Gabi." Troy said quietly.

"So you confess. You did rape me!" Gabi said in tears.

"No you got it all wrong! Can I talk to you in private?" Troy asked.

"What you have to say you can say in front of Amy, and besides I don't really trust you." Gabi said backing away a little bit.

"Please?" Troy asked sorrow in his eyes pleading to have a chance to explain.

"Fine but not to far." Gabi said giving in. Then they started to walk down a path with Amy watching them every step of the way.

"Ok here it goes." Troy said clearing his throat. Sitting down on the bench he turned to Gabi and saw fear in her eyes. Fear he never wanted to cause.

"I am waiting." Gabi said in shaky voice.

"Ok, the night of the West High party. I was there because I had a friend on the team. You may know him. His name was Bret." At this point Gabi's eyes widened. Bret was here ex boyfriend and she never wanted to see him again.

Troy continued, "Well he was very drunk and so were you but not as much. And he told me he was going to get you tonight if it was the last thing he did. Well I saw him lead you upstairs so I followed. And I heard you refusing and I couldn't let you get hurt. Well because even though he was one of my best friends I still, kinda, had a crush on you. And so I stormed in and got him off of you. You looked scared and hurt and so I had to help you. I called the police and got Bret in jail and you home save." Troy said. Every word true.

"You, you were the one who saved me?" Gabi asked her voice shaky from crying. "And not Bret?"

"Yes and I didn't know you-" Troy tried to say but was cut off by Gabi's lips on his. Right away he kissed back. Once they pulled away Gabi dug her head into Troy's chest, letting the tears fall.

"Shh it is ok." Troy said while stroking her hair, whispering comfortable things to her.

"Gabi?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." Gabi replied.

"Well, um, I was wondering. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Troy asked hope written all over his face.

"Yes Troy. Yes I will." Gabi said kissing him. "Wow" was all that the new couple could say.

**Later That Night With Gabi, Kelsi, Sharpay, Taylor, Amy, and Elise!!**

"So that was the secret." Taylor asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Gabi said while holding her sister, Elise's, hand.

"That was really brave of you." Elise said to Gabi.

"What else happened at the park?" Kelsi asked.

"Well um, you see, it is actually very funny." Gabi said trying to stall to find the right words.

"O Gabi just spit it out!" Sharpay said.

"Well um well promise you won't get mad." Gabi said

"Gabi we promise now just tell us. You didn't tell me at the park." Amy said trying to get whatever Gabi was hiding out of her.

"Ok, Troy asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes." Gabi said with her eyes closed. When she opened them every girl in that room's mouth was open.

"OMG Gabi that is awesome." Amy and Elise said at the same time running over to Gabi to give her a hug.

"Guys why aren't you hugging Gabi she got a new boyfriend." Elise telling the girls has if they didn't know.

"Hello in there?" Amy said snapping her fingers to get the girls attention.

"Perfect!" Sharpay screamed.

"What is perfect?" Gabi asked.

"Now is our chance to get Troy back!" Kelsi said.

"Yeah! We got what we wanted. For Troy to fall in love with you." Taylor said jumping up and down.

"No! I won't do it! He saved me and I really like him!" Gabi said with Amy and Elise on either side of her trying to calm her down.

"Come on! I got dirt from Chad and Troy's cousin Ryan really like you! Maybe you could go out with him!" Taylor said.

"EWW no way I would never go out with Ryan! And besides Am-" Gabi said stopping herself from almost giving away Amy's secret.

"It is ok Gabi. I like Ryan!" Amy said telling the other girls.

"WHAT!?" Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi asked.

"Yeah I do!" Amy said.

"Well we still need Gabi for the plan I mean come on! Troy hurt us! You are going to pick him over us!?" Kelsi asked in disbelief.

"Yes I am because I like Troy and Troy likes me back!" Gabi yelled. "Plan over!" Gabi said before storming out of the house with Amy and Elise running after her.

"No! She is not getting away with this!" Sharpay said in her high pitch scream.

"I know. She can not just turn her back on us. We gave her a life! She owes us!" Taylor said.

"Well if she quiets then we have to take manners in our own hands." Kelsi said while taking out her cell phone and dialing in a number. After a couple of rings the person picked up.

"Hello Ryan? We have a plan for you and Gabi to hook-up and Troy to get his heart broken. Are you interested? Good! Meet me at the purple lobster around 7. Ok bye." Kelsi said then smirked.

She turned around to the other girls and said, "Girls, the plan is back on."

**And there it is! So Troy and Gabi have a happing ending! Or do they! Don't worry it will all turn out for the best. I hoped you like it! And also check out my other two stories. One is "No Air" which is complete. And the other is a summary for my next story idea so please check it out and tell me what you think! Also my poll is still open! So vote! **

**5 days until my B-Day!!**

**-Casey a.k.a Bluecasey95! **


	17. Chapter 17

**OMG! What up party people! Ok all of you officially rock my fellow readers! I am so glad you all like the twist that I put on the movie and make it my own.**

**So to all of you who read and review…THIS ONE IS FOR YOU!**

**Also guess what if you notice the countdown til my birthday……It is only 2 days away!**

**OMG on that Saturday (April 19th) since I will be officially 13 I get to go see "Prom Night". I better get good sleep on Friday, because I won't maybe be able to sleep good for about 2 weeks! OMG I am scared to see it but also very very excited!.**

**Without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing! So why do you ask! Lol. J/K!****End of Recap!**

At the "purple lobster"!Currently Ryan, Kelsi, Taylor, and Sharpay were at a table seated for 4 and splitting an ice cream sundae.

"Ok Ryan here is the plan," Kelsi said swallowing her mouthful of ice cream. "We all know you like Gabriella."

"So we need you to break Troy and Gabi up." Taylor finished for her.

"Then we get revenge on Troy and you get Gabriella!" Sharpay said cheerfully.

"So, you basically what me to hurt my cousin." Ryan asked.

"Absolutely!" Kelsi said.

"I am in!" Ryan said quickly.

"Perfect!" Sharpay said smirking.With Elise, Gabi, and Amy at the park.

"What if they try to break me and Troy up?" Gabi said sniffling, She had been crying finally realizing the girls were just using her and that they weren't really her friends. When she ran out of the house she just went to were her feet led her. And that happened to be at the same spot her and Troy first met in middle school. Under a big oak tree with so many colored leaves everywhere.

"Gabi I won't let them hurt you! I have been protecting you since 7th grade when mom and dad left." Elise said giving her, her sisterly look.

"And even though I HATED you at West High, you are like my best friend now and I can't stand seeing you get hurt." Amy said wrapping an arm around her.

"Thanks guys. You know when I ran, I realized the girls weren't my friends. That they were just using me. And me trying to get back at Troy for something that never happened, I believed them when they said we were friends. But you know what. You guys are all I need." Gabi said pulling them into one big hug.Back With Ryan, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor

"Ok so I will call Gabriella and tell her to meet me at the park and you call Troy and say Gabi has a surprise for him and when he shows up I will pull her into a kiss." Ryan said to the girls.

The girls looked at each other then back at Ryan and said, "Perfect!" in unison.

"So when do you want to do it?" Ryan asked.

"How about right now!" Kelsi said.

"The sooner we break Troy's heart the better!" Sharpay said.

"Ok I guess I am on my way then! Bye and wish me luck! You should call Troy in about 10mins!" Ryan said then walked away.

" Guys, I have been thinking and I think that we shouldn't-" Taylor tried to say but was cut off my Sharpay.

"Taylor! That jerk hurt us! I mean I feel bad for Gabi BUT Troy is a player! Do you really want to see Gabi get hurt as well when Troy cheats on her!" Sharpay said trying to sugar code the situation to not make it so bad. But she know dang on well it was bad! VERY BAD!

"Ok I think we should text Troy now." Taylor said sighing knowing that is was bad. VERY BAD! And something told her it was going to be ugly!Hey Troy boy! Dis is Gabi on Taylor's Phone! Mine broke. So I am using hers. Anyway do u want 2 meet at da prk right now? I need some1 to talk 2.

Xoxox Gabi."Ok plan is a go." Taylor said feeling ashamed of herself. Knowing she shouldn't have done this. She should of just forgive and forget.With Troy

\

Him and Chad were currently playing basketball in the backyard and they were playing one on one.

"So Troy Bolton finally decided to settle down." Chad said smirking.

"Hey now. With Gabi it is different. It just feels….right." Troy said smiling.

Then his phone rang and he read the text.

"Hey Gabi wants to meet me and I think Taylor is with her. You wanna come?" Troy asked Chad "sure."With Elise, Amy, and Gabi.

They were currently having a swinging contest like little kids and having a great time! Gabi's head was clear from on the worries and right know she just felt like, "Gabriella". Little did they know, the other three were hiding behind a bush.

"Ok one the count of three we jump!" Amy said. "ok."

"1" Gabi said.

"2" Elise said.

"3!" They all scream.

They ended up falling instead of catching themselves and were on the grass laughing so hard their stomachs hurt.

"That was fun!" Elise said still laughing. "I felt like a 16 year old again!" Elise said. (if you don't remember Elise is 20 in this story I don't think I told you that. Sorry. Well now you know. Back the story! Lol)

"Hey Gabi did you invite Ryan here?" Amy asked recovering from laughter with a giggle. "Whoa Déjà vu" Amy said laughing.

"What do you mean?" Elise asked.

"See last time I said that-" Amy was about to say but was cut off.

"Hey girls." Ryan said smiling at Gabi the whole time.

"Hey." They said in unison.

"Ryan I believe you never met my older sis Elise. A.k.a Ellie."

"Hi nice to meet you." Elise said sticking her hand out to shack his.

"You too." Ryan said smiling.

"Hey um-Gabi can I talk to you quickly." Ryan asked.

"Yeah sure." Gabi said getting up.

Gabi led him to the old oak tree and sat down while Ryan followed her lead.

"So what do you what to talk about?" Gabi asked turning to him.

"About the kiss we had. You felt nothing?" Ryan asked

"Yeah. I am sorry. You are a great guy but, It was like kissing a wall." Gabi said trying to be serious but she wanted to bust out laughing.With the other girls

"Ok, Troy will be her soon!" Kelsi said.

"OMG I can't wait to see how this turns out!" Sharpay squealed.

"I can." Taylor whispered. "Pardon?" Sharpay asked.

"Nothing." Taylor said.

"Good!" Kelsi said.

"Good." Taylor mimicked Kelsi."

Hey there is Troy!" Sharpay said and hurried up and texted Ryan.

"O, ok." Ryan said. "On a higher note-" Ryan was about to say but his phone started ringing.You got

You got it got it

You got it got itRyan opened his phone. It was show time!

"So what were you say-" Gabi was trying to say but was cut off by pair of lips on hers.

"GABRIELLA!" Troy yelled.

"Troy this isn't what it looks like!" Gabi said.

"That is what they all say!" Troy said.

"Hey I guess you didn't hear." Sharpay said coming from behind the bush.

"Hear what?" Troy asked baffled.

"That Gabi was in this plan all alone." Kelsi said.

"What plan?" Chad asked this time.

"Then plan to break your heart!" Ryan said this time.

"WHAT!?" Troy asked. "What are they talking about Gabi."

"I can't lie. There was a plan to break your heart. We were going to get you to fall in love with me and then break your heart." Gabi said on the verge of tears.

"I can't believe you! You know what. You did break my heart. I never want to see you again! Go be happy with Ryan!" Troy said fuming with angry.

" Wait Troy I really do love you!" Gabi said trying to hug him.

"Save it I never want to see you again!" Troy said.

After Troy ran off so did Gabi to Elise and Amy her REAL friends!

When she ran into their arms she just let the tears fall….

**There it is. And I know some of you will hate me for breaking them up but it had to be down. Don't worry. It will have a happy ending! Or will it! I know I am evil! But please Review and tell me what you think! And suggestions would help! And also check out my other story "I love Vanessa Hudgens"!. And please review for that story! Well all of you rock hard core!**

**-Casey! A.k.a Bluecasey95!**


	18. AN: IT IS MY BDAY!

**OMG What up! I just had to say I can't update until the weekend is over because today is my birthday! That is right the big 13! WOO HOO! Officially a teen! SO I am having a birthday weekend with ALL my friends and Family. So please be patient and I do need suggestions! SO HELP! LOL. But yeah want you want to read I will put my own twist on it! Well got to go! O and my friends say hi! Lol. Well I will update soon! Ttyl! Bye! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey hey what do you say!? J/K lol I am poet and didn't know it! Lol **

**Ok I am done but what is happening!? I am so surry I haven't updated in a long time! My birthday weekend rock! I had the most fun ever! Me and my friends Bianca, Amber, Monique, Jalinda, and Alana went to the movies and saw "PROM NIGHT"! OMG it was so so so so so scary! I hugged Jalinda, Amber hugged Bianca and Monique and Alana just sat there with the popcorn in their laps staring at the screen. After we went to the movies we went to a festival called pork-n-the-park. Then after that we went to this private beach that I found near a park and no one knows about it! So we had the WHOLE thing to ourselves! Just swimming, having fun, and hanging out. It was the best day EVER!**

**Anyway just thought I would share and stuff! Anyway HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BIANCA! She doesn't read fanfic but she is one of my BFFL's and she came to my party.**

**Also this chapter is for **whatxthexbonkers! **Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday in your stories! You rock girl! All of you rock so here is the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing! I wish! If I did this would be a movie and hsm3 would be out by now! Lol.**

Elise and Amy were just swinging having a good time and jumping off like little kids when they heard crying and turned around to see a blooded-shot, red-eye Gabriella running to them letting the tears fall. Once Gabi was in their arms they held here close trying to comfort her.

"Gabi what happened?" Amy asked full concern.

"Th-th-the gi-gir-girls ma-mad-made Tr-Tro-Troy br-bre-" Gabi tries to say but couldn't get it out. She loved Troy. He was her savior! Her knight in shining armory. She thought he was the one.

"Shh calm down we will take you home ok?" Elise asked her little sister. Gabi couldn't asked verbally so she just nodded and sniffled.

**Back with the girls, Chad and Ryan (Chad didn't go with Troy)**

Chad turned around to Taylor afraid to ask that one question, but he knew it had to be done. He took a long sigh and said, "Taylor, did you just use me to get Troy back?"

"Chad I am so surry but-"

"You did do it! I am so stupid! I shouldn't have trusted you! I shouldn't have dated you! You are my best friends ex.! I should have excepted this when I saw you guys hanging out together and knowing that Troy dated you all." Chad finished not being able to look in Taylor's eyes anymore.

"Chad please look at me, I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"But you used me. You used me like a book, once you finish it, you don't likely pick it up again." Chad said wiping a tear away quickly so she couldn't see it.

" I am so out of here!" Chad said before running away.

"Hey at least we got him back!" Kelsi said smiling.

"And Ryan you can make a move on Gabi now!" Sharpay finished.

"Hey! Why the long faces?" Kelsi asked.

"What do you think!" Ryan shot at the two.

"What are you talking about, you were all for the plan!" Sharpay shot back.

"Yeah! But I would have never done it if I knew it would hurt her that much! Gabi is my friend! Sure I have a crush on her but we have no emotional connection! I just want one of my girl best friends back!" Ryan said walking away.

"Yeah yeah yeah he will get over it! Well what is your excuse?" Sharpay asked Taylor.

"Do you realize what we done!? We hurt our friend we used her! I hurt the one person that I actually like liked. I can't even deal with this!" Taylor said.

"Wait we didn't use her! Did we?" Kelsi asked to her self.

"Yes and now it is up to us to make it right! Who is with me?" Taylor asked.

"I am!" Kelsi said. "Yeah yeah I guess I am in too." Sharpay said

"Come on lets go over to Gabi's" Taylor said making her way down the rode.

**Back with Gabi, Elise and Amy**

"Ok I just got her to sleep." Elise said walking down stairs.

"Cool. I think she needed the sleep. I can't believe that they did that to her." Amy said still in disbelief.

"I know who would do suc-" Elise was saying, but was interrupted by the door bell.

__

Ding dong!

"Hel- o it is just you three. What do you want?" Elise asked harshly.

"We wanted to know if we could speak to her?" Kelsi asked.

"Well well well. Look at what we have here. Here to mess up MORE of Gabi's life." Amy said coming up behind Elise adding to her harshness.

"Listen, we just wanted to saw-" Sharpay was trying to say.

"We don't care what you want to say! Either you were obsessed with Troy-" Elise said, "Or you are obsessed with breaking his heart." Amy finished for her.

"Listen we are surry! Ok we get it!" Taylor finally spoke up.

"No you don't! My sister was scared! She was messed up! And when something comes around and gives her hope and is taken away, do you know what that feels like?" Elise asked.

When the girls didn't say anything she continued. " You don't do you? Look, Gabi was raped, are parents abandoned us, she has to act older then she is and on top of that we are stuck in these cramped apartment. Gabi has been through so much. And she doesn't need this. I use to be the only thing for her in this world. And when you guys came along, you gave her hope, you made her smile. I have never seen her so happy in her life!" Elise said on the verge of tears.

"Elise it is ok. Please don't cry!" someone said from up the stairs.

The 5 turned around and saw a blood-shot red-eye Gabi wrapped up in a blanket standing on top of the stairs.

"Gabi listen we are so"

"Save it!" I don't want you here! It turns out that Elise was right. She WAS all I have in the world. But then you guys came along but it turns out, Amy was the only real one." Gabi said coming up the girls in a purple cami that stopped just below her belly button with matching sweatpants. Dropping the blanket behind her.

"Gabi why won't you let us talk?" Sharpay said.

"If you don't know, then you are stupider then you look! Now bye bye!" Gabi said slamming the door on the other three.

"That felt good!" Gabi said turning around to the other three. And they all giggled. Back with the Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi

The three were still in shock that Gabi had a mean streak.

"She didn't just slam the door on thee Sharpay Ev-"

"O put a sock in it we know who you are!" Taylor snapped.

"You know what, I think I know a way to get them back together! But we need some people

the outside to help us with this one!" Kelsi said, "And I know just the people!"

**Tada! She shoots she updates! Lol anyway I hope you like it! But for now on there will be a lot Jason, Zeke, and Chad. So look out! And remember vote in my poll, and R & R! Love ya!**

**-Casey a.k.a Bluecasey95! **


	20. CONTEST!

**Hey Hey fellow reviewers! Ok so here is the deal! I am having 3 contests! One is an idea for my stories " Troy Bolton Must Die" and "I love Vanessa Hudgens". Whoever gives me the best idea the chapter will be for you and you will be put in the story as a minor character for that story!**

**Next contest! Who can give me the best nickname! Who ever gives me the best nickname will also be in my story "I love Vanessa Hudgens" as a minor character for a girlfriend or best friend to one of the guys!**

**TIE!: If there is a tie I will use both ideas and mix them together! And you will be both in the story! **

**SO PUT YOUR THINKGING CAPS ON IT IS GO TIME!! AND THANK YOU ALL WHO ARE PAINTENT AND HELPFUL! YOU ALL ROCK!**


	21. NEW PENNAME!

**New penname alert! My penname is now ChocolatexChicaxCasey95! NOT Bluecasey95 so just thought you should know!! And remeber the contest!**


	22. Chapter 22

**OMG OMG OMG! I am so surry! I have been so so so so so busy and when I got free time I was watching "High School Musical 2". And I had a brain fart and said, "o snap! I haven't updated in forever! **

**Also For those who read "I love Vanessa Ann Hudgens" I am putting it on hiatus cause' I want to start this new story "DONE". It is something I really want to do so I am holding off on that. **

_**CONEST WINNERS!! Ok the best story idea for the story is…drum roll….Whatxthexbonkers a.k.a Elise.**_

For Michelle Grizzle and samar I am using your ideas next chapter!

**Also for nicknames I didn't pick a winner cause none of you guys really voted so o well. Thanks for trying and THANK YOU for being so patient! All of you rock! **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing sadly! **

_Recap! _

_The three were still in shock that Gabi had a mean streak. _

"_She didn't just slam the door on thee Sharpay Ev-"_

"_O put a sock in it we know who you are!" Taylor snapped._

"_You know what, I think I know a way to get them back together! But we need some people __the outside to help us with this one!" Kelsi said, "And I know just the people!"_

_End of Recap!_

"So how are the people?" Sharpay asked still standing outside of Gabi's porch.

"Jason, Zeke, Chad and Ryan." Kelsi said brightly.

"Ch-ch-chad?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah!" Kelsi said. "I don't think Chad will even talk to me after what happened!" Taylor said.

"Yeah and Ryan probably won't even look at us for what we did." Sharpay added.

"Look we just need to-" Kelsi was cut of by a door opening.

"Are you guess going to leave or what!" Gabi snapped at them.

"Gabi can we just-" BAM! The door was slammed shut again and they heard voices from behind the door.

"_If you don't leave now I will call the cops!" _you could hear Gabi yell. _"Or I will shout!" Amy yelled._

"O they won't shout or call the cops." Sharpay said cooley. Then heard what sounded like guns going off!

"RUN RUN RUN!" Sharpay yelled bolting down the steps. Then all you could hear was 3 girls giggling.

Then the door opened. "That was fun." Elise said. "That was more then fun, that was supper duper fun." Amy said. "No that supper duper fun!" Gabi said giggling. "Ok let's go watch a movie now that the word game is over." Elise said heading back inside.

**Back with Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor**

"I didn't think she was serious!" Sharpay said breathlessly.

"Ok let's call the guys now. I have Jason's number." Kelsi said.

"I still have Chad's." Taylor said opening the phone and frowning at her wallpaper. It was a picture of her and Chad giving each other bunny ears.

"Hey it is ok." Sharpay said wrapping one arm around Taylor. "Now I have Ryan and Zeke's" Sharpay said.

"K I am going to have a one on one with Jason and I think you guess should do the same with Chad and Zeke. And we will all talk to Ryan together. Deal?" Kelsi asked.

"Deal." Sharpay and Taylor said in unison and they all went their separate ways.

**With Kelsi**

"Hello is Jason there?" Kelsi asked in her phone while sitting at a picnic table drinking a soda. She had gone home and changed into black Capri's and a red shirt (like her outfit in "Where all in this together.) She got rid of her glass and her brown hair was in waterfall curls falling down her back (also like "Where all in this together"). She was kinda nervous about talking to him. Truth is, she had always had a crush on Jason!

"This is him" Jason said into the phone.

"O hey it is Kelsi listen I need to talk to you can you meet me at the Albuquerque Hut?" Kelsi asked Jason.

"Um no." Jason said plainly.

"May I ask why?" Kelsi asked him hiding the hurt in her voice.

"Turn around." Jason said and there he was looking as cute as ever.

"Wow Kelsi you look really pretty." Jason said covering his mouth, he also had a puppy dog crush on Kelsi.

"Thanks. You look handsome too." Kelsi said blushing.

"Ok so what did you need to talk about?" Jason said sitting down across from Kelsi.

"Um so here is the deal." We are trying to get Troy and Gabi back together." Kelsi said.

"O yea. I heard about what you did. Harsh. I try not to get into to much drama. But I think I can make an expectation for such a pretty young lady." Jason said not caring if he was blushing or not.

"GREAT!" Kelsi said jumping up and kissing him on the lips and them pulled away with eyes still closed.

"Um-uh surry!" Kelsi said. "Don't be." Jason said smiling.

Then Kelsi text-ed Taylor and Sharpay:

_Jas is in! _

Then she look back up and Jason and Kelsi just sat there, looking in each other's eyes.

**With Sharpay and Zeke. **

"SO what did you need to see me about?" Zeke asked. Sharpay and and Zeke where at a little café' drinking coffee while Sharpay tried to find a way to put what she had to say into words.

"Ok, well you already heard about what happened between Tory and Gabi." Sharpay said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah I had to listen to Troy complain for about 2 hours straight! Thanks a lot." Zeke said taking a sip of his hot chocolate. He didn't really like to drink coffee.

"Surry, we are trying to get them BACK together…again." Sharpay said smiling.

"If it will get Troy to stop wining, then I am in." Zeke said smiling.

"Cool." Sharpay said.

Then text-ed Taylor and Kelsi:

_Bakery Boy is in. _

**With Taylor and Chad **

It had taken a lot but Chad and Taylor were know sitting in Taco Bell talking. Chad said he would only go if Taylor bought him food no matter the cost so here they were.

Chad had just finished his fifth taco and took a sip soda. Taylor was amazed he could eat so much.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Chad asked coldly.

"Ok so the girls and I are trying to get Troy and Gabi back together." Taylor said looking down the whole time.

"Well, I don't know it sounds like you are using me again." Chad said harshly.

"Please, we are just trying to help Gabi, it is the least you could do. You did spend have of my birthday money." Taylor said.

"FINE! I will do it. But only for Troy!." Chad said getting up and storming out.

Then Taylor text-ed Sharpay and Kelsi:

_Heartbreaker is in. __L_

Closed her phone and sat there just letting tears fall, not caring who watched.

After about an hour the girls were finally able to deal with Ryan.

There they stood outside of his HUGE house they were a little nervous.

"Ok our biggest challenge, Ryan." Sharpay said.

"Maybe for you but Chad was mine." Taylor mumbled.

"Surry now lets go." Kelsi said linking arms with Sharpay and Taylor.

_Ding Dong! _

"Hello." Ryan said.

"Hey, you seem nicer." Kelsi said.

"I just got off the phone with Elise and Gabi doesn't blame me. SO yeah I am good." Ryan said.

"Good since you friends with Gabi you can help us." Sharpay said.

"It depends is it for good or evil?" Ryan asked.

"Good, we are trying to get Troy and Gabi back together." Taylor said.

"Then I am in, even thought she forgives me, I hate to see her sad." Ryan said.

"You are a good friend Ryan." Kelsi said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yea I know." Ryan said making the girls laugh.

"SO what are you doing right now?" Sharpay said.

"Nothing. Why?" Ryan asked.

"We are about to meet back up with the boys to discuss the plan." Taylor said, "Wanna come?"

"Yeah we can all ride in my mustang." Ryan said.

"Ok." They girls said.

**Back with Gabi, Elise, and Amy**

"I loved "All You Got."" Gabi said.

"Yeah it is my favorite volleyball movie." Amy said then looked at her watch. "O shoot I have to go to work. See you guys tomorrow."

"Hey what do you guys want to watch next?" Elise asked.

They all looked at each other and said in unison : "JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE!" and started laughing.

**Back with Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Jason and Ryan at the purple lobster. **

"So do you think that would work?" Jason asked finishing his burger. They had all had dinner together and now were discussing the plan.

"It has too." Sharpay said.

"Yeah we can't let Gabi suffer anymore." Kelsi said.

"Then it is set." Ryan said.

"We will start the plan at lunch tomorrow at lunch." Chad said.

"Yeah we will all meet up on the rooftop." Zeke said.

"Sounds good well see you guys tomorrow." Taylor said standing up. Soon everyone was gone. Little did they know, Amy was listening to almost everything.

"I have to see what the plan is." Amy said then walked back into the employee only section.

**Omg once again I am so surry for the long wait! I don't know how many more chapters there will be but I hoped you liked this one. I thought you guys deserved a long chapter! You guys rock hard core! To rock even more please review!**

**-Casey! A.k.a ChocolatexChicaxCasey95! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey hey everyone! Ok so here is the deal! My school had a 2 hour delay and we got out early cause it is some bad weather going on down here so we only had 2 HOURS of school today! Whoo-hoo. So here I am. **

**Bored to death. I was sitting on the couch eating cookies (I was home alone) then I though "why don't I work my brain a little and update! So here I am! I know I didn't get a lot of reviews for this chapter cause I updated faster, But the ones I did get, ROCKED! **

_**This Chapter is for Sarma! They came second place in my contest so you will be a guest star in this one! **_

**Here it is the next chapter! Also check out my other story "DONE!" **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing! **

_Recap! _

"_So do you think that would work?" Jason asked finishing his burger. They had all had dinner together and now were discussing the plan._

"_It has too." Sharpay said._

"_Yeah we can't let Gabi suffer anymore." Kelsi said._

"_Then it is set." Ryan said._

"_We will start the plan at lunch tomorrow at lunch." Chad said. _

"_Yeah we will all meet up on the rooftop." Zeke said._

"_Sounds good well see you guys tomorrow." Taylor said standing up. Soon everyone was gone. Little did they know, Amy was listening to almost everything._

"_I have to see what the plan is." Amy said then walked back into the employee only section. _

_End of Recap! _

The next day at school was really weird for Amy for she knew that the others had a plan going on. But she didn't know what for. She had called Elise to talk about it with her but, she said it would be ok.

"Amy are you ok? You have been very distant today." Gabi said with concern in her voice.

"Yeah! I am great! Better then ever!" Amy said faking the happiness.

"Hey girls! Wait up!"

The girls turned around and saw Chad running at them.

"O hey Chad." Gabi said.

"Hey Chad." Amy said plainly still looking around.

"Whoa I didn't think you would be talking to me since, the little thing that happen to me and Troy." Gabi said.

"Well you know that is between you guys, doesn't mean we can't be friends. Right?" Chad said putting his arms around Gabi and Amy.

"RRRIIIIGGGGHHHTTT." Gabi and Amy said in unison not completely convinced by Chad. Then the bell rang.

"O got to get to class. See you at lunch Amy." Gabi said before walking off.

"So." Amy said.

"Um yeah got to go get the plan star-" Chad said then covered his mouth.

"I meant go……..to the library!" Chad said and ran off.

**With Chad**

_That was a close one! _

**With Amy **

_That boy is up to something! I got to figure it out! I bet Troy and Chad are trying to humiliate Gabi to get her back! I have to follow them. _

Amy was at the bottom of the stair to the rooftop listening to the whole thing…………

**With Chad on the rooftop ****(Amy's thought are in **_Italics)_

"You did what!" Jason yelled.

"Look I am surry. I didn't say it all!" Chad defended himself.

"Yeah but you almost did!" Sharpay said.

"You could have ruined it!" Kelsi added.

"Look he said he is surry. He didn't ruin it so lets move on at least he told us!" Taylor yelled.

_What are they talking about! _

"Thanks Tay." Chad said.

"No prob." Taylor mumbled.

"Ok it is 10 minutes to lunch, everybody ready!" Ryan said looking at his watch.

"Yup." The girls said in unison.

_WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT! AND WHY ARE THE GIRLS IN IT! GABI DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO THEM! _

"OK, lets go over this! Me and the girls will put the note in Gabi's locker saying that she needs top meet Amy at the benches outside the café', you guys go get Troy from practice we lock them in the closet and lock the door." Sharpay finished smiling.

"WHAT! IT IS BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU HURT GABI BUT KNOW YOU WANT TO KILL HER TOO!" Amy said coming up the stairs screaming.

"Whoa the Amy what are you talking about!" Kelsi said standing up from her spot next to Jason.

"I am talking about you guys locking Gabi in a closet to die, lock her up and let her die!" Amy screamed louder. Then Ryan ran up to her and covered mouth when he heard the doors open.

"Hey everyone I got the key." A student named Sarma said. The student was the principal's child and had the key to everything, even the closet.

"Hey Sarma thanks a billion." Ryan said letting go of Amy's mouth.

"No prob. Just get them back to me before the end of school. Or I will hunt you down!" Sarma said causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"Just kidding. See ya!" Sarma said before going down the stairs to her lunch.

"Ok plan time, 5 minutes to lunch, Amy are you in?" Jason asked.

"If it will help Gabi instead of break her, I am in." Amy said.

"YES!" Everyone said.

"Then you can go get Gabi by yourself." Taylor said smiling.

"O man! I wasted 20 minutes writing that note! 20 minutes of my life I could never get back! MAN!" Sharpay said wining.

"It only said 'Gabi meet me at the benches outside the café' -Amy" Kelsi said.

"What is your point?" Sharpay said in a serious tone. Causing everyone to giggle.

"Ok everyone lets get to work." Zeke said.

**With Amy **

"Hey Gabs ready to go eat lunch?" Amy asked coming up to Gabi's locker.

"Yup!" Gabi said and they started walking. "SO how was your free period?" Gabi asked Amy.

"Same old same old." Amy said. "I talked to Ryan." Amy said. She hated lying to Gabi. Well she wasn't have lying. She did talk to Ryan.

"O what did you talk about?" Gabi asked. But didn't have time to listen to Amy. For she was blind folded and taped by the mouth. Soon she felt her self being pushed into a small room. She took off her blind fold and the tape and slid down the wall. Thinking……………

**With the Guys **

"Hey Captain!" Chad said coming up the Troy with the guys behind him.

"Hey what up?" Troy said while him and Troy did a weird handshake.

"Hey guys." Troy said to the others. But the guys said nothing, just grabbed him and blind folded him and taped his mouth, dragging him to the same closet.

When the guys got to their destination, they had scratches from where Troy fought back.

"Quick open the door!" Zeke screamed pushing Troy hard from behind. The girls did as they were told and pushed Troy in with Gabi.

**In the Closet **

"What are you doing here?" Gabi asked standing up.

"The guys pushed me in." Troy said. "You?"

"Same. Except the girls pushed me in." Gabi said.

Then they started banging on the door.

"Guys let us out!"

"This isn't funny."

"I will get you for this."

"Come on!"

**Outside the closet. **

"Ok it is locked, who wants lunch?" Kelsi asked turning around.

"Me." everyone said and walked off.

**Back to the closet. **

"You can at least bring us food!" Troy screamed one last time. Then they took a seat on the floor and turned on the lights.

"So." Gabi said.

"So." Troy repeated.

"I think we need to talk." Gabi said.

"There is nothing to talk about." Troy said looking away.

"Look I am surry. Ryan kissed me. I didn't kiss back." Gabi said on the verge of tears.

"The girls set it up. But you didn't stay there long enough to hear it." Gabi said when a little tear slipped down her check.

"Ok let me start from the beginning." Gabi said taking a breath, with Troy still not looking at her. "Ok, well you see one day, the girls Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi found out about each other and how you cheated on them. Well they wanted revenge so they asked for my help. At first I didn't want to to do it. But then I found out about Amy and thought that was enough and I got into the plan. The plan was to break your heart. Well in the process I fell in love and tried to deny my feelings but I couldn't keep doing that and cause I really do love you and-" Gabi couldn't finish she was crying to hard. Troy was now looking at her. And pulled her into a hug.

"Shh Gabi it is ok. I am surry. I over reacted." Troy said. "truth is I fell for you too and it hurt to see you with another guy and I have been miserable-"

But Gabi cut him off. "I forgive you." And with that they kissed and everything was happy again in their lives.

**Back with the rest of the gang **

"Whoa I am so happy you and Taylor are back together again!" Sharpay said.

They had just finished their lunch, where Taylor and Chad had their BIG make-up and were happy once again.

"SO I guess we should let them out, see how things went." Jason said.

"Fine." Kelsi said and went to go unlock the closet door but what she saw shocked her. Troy and Gabi kissing!

"Whoa doesn't take you guess long to make-up." Chad said laughing with Troy shouting him a deaf glare for interrupting them.

"Well on other news me and Chad are back together!" Taylor said holding Chad's hand.

"You mean Chad and I." Sharpay said. Then Kelsi put her hand on Sharpay's forehead. "Sharpay are you sick cause I think you are getting smarter." Kelsi said laughing.

"HA HA. You are so funny." Sharpay said. "Come on lets head back to class." Zeke said coming Sharpay and Kelsi. Then Kelsi went to go stand with Jason. While Taylor walked with Chad and Ryan walked with Amy.

"So how are we going to get the rest of the gang together?" Gabi asked Troy quietly.

"I think I have an idea." Troy said looking down at Gabi and pecked her on the lips causing her to laugh.

**So there it was! Long huh. Well I had time! I hoped you like it but……..TROYELLA AND CHAYLOR ARE BACK! Lol a lot more Zekepay, Rmy, and Jelsi in later chapters. But for now……..PLEASE REVIEW! **


	24. THANK YOU GIRL!

**OK! This is not an update but I had to thanks to Imperfectmegan1123! She just added me to her C2 Communities the Best of the Best. And I just wanted to thank her. She rocks hard core! Love ya girl! And thanks a million. You made my day from a suckish day to a day that was worth while.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey hey. I actually wrote this last night but couldn't get on to post it. Ok for those who don't go to my profile, then you don't know that I…ABSOLUTELY THE MOVIE RENT!! I saw it the other day and I can't stop listening to the songs. I love love love that movie. And if you do to let me know!**

**Here it is the next chapter! **

It was now Saturday. The gang had plans to go to the mall and hang out. They were now at the food court because you know who was hungry. That is right! It is Chad. And if you are wondering were Elise is, well she is in California visiting her boyfriend Zac Eforn (your welcome Elise! Lol)

"So, what do you guys want to do after we finish eating?" Taylor asked sitting down.

"How about we go shopping!" Sharpay said.

"NO WAY!" All the guys said at the same time.

Then there was some music coming on.

"I didn't know there was a mall show today." Gabi said.

"I didn't know either." Troy said.

"Hey, how about we go check it out?" Kelsi asked no in particular.

"Yeah come on." Jason said getting up taking Kelsi hand.

"Bu I em ot one ating." Chad said with his mouth full.

"HUH?" The group but Taylor said in unison.

"He said 'he isn't done eating.'" Taylor said for him.

"Wow Taylor. You can actually speak Chad talk." Zeke said playing around.

"Hey! I am sitting right here!" Chad said defending himself.

"Yeah yeah are you done eating?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah come on!" Chad said taking Taylor hand, while Troy put his arm around Gabi's shoulders while her arm around his waist.

"Whoa!" Gabi said her mouth wide open.

"What is it?" Troy asked seeing what she saw.

"O" Gabi said.

"My!" Taylor said.

"GOD!" Sharpay and Amy finished.

Then all the girls started to squeal. While the boys covered their ears.

IT WAS VANESSA HUDGENS! She was finishing up her song 'Come Back To Me.'

_Baby come back to meI should've never set you freelove maybecome back_

"How yal' doin out there?" Vanessa asked the crowd. A group of 'whoa' and 'ahhhh' were heard and after it was that one moment of silent, someone screamed 'Vanessa you hot!' which caused V to blush.

"Thank you I try, I try." Vanessa said.

"You successes!" Someone else screamed.

"Well you have master the art of making me blush. let's get another song started. So you guys grab you girl and dance." Vanessa said as the song "Say Ok" started.

Troy toke Gabi's hand and Chad toke Taylor's. That left the rest of the gang standing there until Jason finally spoke up.

"May I have this dance?" He asked Kelsi. "I would love to." Kelsi said smiling.

"Uh I may be a good baker but I can't really dance, but I could try if you give me the chance." Zeke told Sharpay.

"Come on baker boy!" Sharpay said starting to slow dance with Zeke.

"O come on Ryan." Amy said before Ryan could ask her.

**So tell me when it's not alright When it's not OK Will you try to make me feel better? Will you say alright? (say alright) Will you say OK? (Say OK) Will you stick with me through whatever? Or run away (Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK) Say OK. **

"This is nice." Jason whispered in Kelsi ear.

"Nice it is perfect." Kelsi said smiling.

"I have a question." Jason said. "I have an answer." Kelsi said pulling back still dancing looking in his eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Jason asked. "I WOULD LOVE THAT!" Kelsi almost screamed. And they shared their fist kiss as a couple.

**When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy But I don't wanna be into you If you don't treat me the right way See I can only start seeing you If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe) **

"NO Way! He beat me!" Zeke said looking at the new couple in front of him.

"Beat who at what?" Sharpay asked.

"O well see me and Jason were talking and he told me he like Kelsi. A LOT! And well Ryan asked when he was going to ask her out and I said I would-" Zeke stopped before he gave to much information.

"You would what?" Sharpay asked.

"That I would ask you to be my girlfriend." Zeke said.

"Are you asking me now?" Sharpay asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well- yeah." Zeke said. "I would love to." Sharpay said.

"Grool." Zeke said than mentally kicked him self. "What?" Sharpay said kinda of laughing while she said 'what'.

"I was going to say great but then I said cool." Zeke said.

"Well then, Grool." Sharpay said and kissed his lips softly and rested her head on his chest.

**When it's not alright When it's not OK Will you try to make me feel better? Will you say alright? (say alright) Will you say OK? (Say OK) Will you stick with me through whatever? Or run away (Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK Don't run away, don't run away) **

"So Amy." Ryan said.

"Yeah?" Amy asked.

"You look cute today." Ryan said. "Well thank you." Amy said, "You don't look half bad yourself.

"Thanks." Ryan said.

"So you and Gabi. Does she talk about me?" Ryan asked.

"Yea why." Amy said.

"Cause I want to ask her out!" Ryan said.

"WHAT!" Amy asked.

" I thought you liked me!" Amy said.

"I do but I really like Gabi and lets face it you are not as pretty as Gabi." Ryan said.

"Lets see how cute you are with a black eye!" Amy said and punched him with all her force. Ryan collapsed and Amy ran of crying.

**Good? Bad? Review!!**

**Trivia question!**

**In the movie RENT Daphne Rubin-Vega who plays Mimi Marquez works at a club. What is the name of the club? **


	26. AN: HAPPY BDAY!

**Happy Birthday Alissa!! She doesn't have an account but, she used to. So happy birthday! She is one of my bff's. Pump it up for her go gurl its your birthday.**

**ok ok you read my stories you know I am a dork. well g2g and the next chapter will be coming soon! **


	27. Chapter 27

"**SCHOOL'S OUT! SCREAM AND SHOUT!" HAHA. LOL. But it is true! AND believe it or not. I wish I was still in school. Yes, I cried on the last day of school. I will miss everyone. Ok. Done feeling bad for myself. On the up side….A 24 HOUR 21 EPISODES OF DEGRASSI COMES ON TONIGHT! O yea I am so ready for it! Anyway it starts at 6. So me talking now is me talking yesterday. Cause that is when I wrote this. So here we go! **

**Disclaimer: NOTHING! **

_Recap!:_

"_So Amy." Ryan said._

"_Yeah?" Amy asked. _

"_You look cute today." Ryan said. "Well thank you." Amy said, "You don't look half bad yourself._

"_Thanks." Ryan said._

"_So you and Gabi. Does she talk about me?" Ryan asked._

"_Yea why." Amy said._

"_Cause I want to ask her out!" Ryan said._

"_WHAT!" Amy asked._

" _I thought you liked me!" Amy said._

"_I do but I really like Gabi and lets face it you are not as pretty as Gabi." Ryan said._

"_Lets see how cute you are with a black eye!" Amy said and punched him with all her force. Ryan collapsed and Amy ran of crying._

_End of Recap! _

"What was that?" Gabi asked Troy.

"I don't know." Troy replied.

"GUY'S DID YOU SEE THAT!" Chad said coming over to the two with Taylor by his side.

"No what happened?" Gabi asked.

"Apparently Ryan was being an ass and told Amy she wasn't pretty and that he is trying to break you two up." Taylor said all in one breath.

"WHAT!" Gabi and Troy said in unison.

"Wait I am not done. And she punched him so hard that I wouldn't be surprised his nose fell off." Taylor finished.

"Well where is she and where is the rest on the gang?" Troy asked.

"Well Ryan is still laying on the floor." Chad said.

"And the rest of the gang went looking for Amy." Taylor said.

"OK I need to help Ryan." Troy said letting go of Gabi.

"WHAT! You are going to help that asshole just after he hurt on of our best friends?" Gabriella asked in disbelief.

"Gabi, there is something about Ryan that no one knows. And I will tell you when I am ready." Troy said talking quickly so that only Gabi could hear him.

"Ok." Gabi said then took off with Taylor and Chad to find Amy.

**With Troy and Ryan**

"Ryan did you take it again?" Troy asked Ryan who was slowly waking up.

"No I forgot." Ryan asked.

See Ryan had a disease that if he didn't take a type of pill 3 times a day. If not, he would start random things that didn't mean anything. As stupid as it sounds if he didn't take it then his life would be at risk.

"Well hurry up and take it now." Troy said.

"I can't it is-" Ryan passed out. Troy checked his pulse…but nothing.

"SOMEONE CALL 911!! SOMEONE CALL 911!" Troy yelled. And before he knew it, Ryan was taken on stretcher to the New Mexico General.

**Back With The Others**

"Where could she be?" Sharpay asked.

"SHARPAY!" Gabi screamed.

"Hey. Have you seen her yet?" Gabi asked.

"No luck." Zeke said.

"Where is the one place that Amy loves to go to?" Jason asked. Then Gabi gasped. "Follow me I know where." Gabi said running out of the mall.

Soon the whole gang except Ryan and Troy were at the park. By the pond, under a tree they saw a womanly figure.

"Is that her?" Kelsi asked pointing at the spot.

"Yea, come on." Gabi said running.

"AMY!" Gabi said screaming. Then Amy looked up and Gabi ran faster. When she got there she embraced her in a hug.

"Gabi, I made a HUGE mistake!" Amy said while crying.

"No, no you didn't he is the one that made the mistake." Sharpay said.

"Yeah he doesn't deserve you!" Gabi said.

"And I think you taught him a lesson back there when you punched him." Kelsi said making everyone laugh.

**Back With Troy In The Waiting Room**

"Ryan Bolton." The doctor said.

"Yes, he is my cousin." Troy said panic raising in me.

"We have news about your cousin. Your cousin Ryan Bolton-

**OOOOOOOOOO CLIFFY! Surry had to leave it like that cause I have to go cut the grass. Well ttyl! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! What up surry for the wait have been off all week and just got to update. So once again thank-you for your patients! And here it is. By the way after this chapter, there will be one more then it is over ****L****. but u guys have been great! I have had only 1 flame on this story!**

**Disclaimer: still nothing…stupid! Lol j/k**

_Recap!_

"_Ryan Bolton." The doctor said._

"_Yes, he is my cousin." Troy said panic raising in me._

"_We have news about your cousin. Your cousin Ryan Bolton-_

_End of Recap! _

"Yes what is it? Is he ok?" Troy asked in a frenzied voice.

"Troy, we are surry, he was ok BUT the punch that he received made things worst we are going to have to keep in the hospital longer, you know run test keep an eye on things." The doctor said.

"Yes! Anything to get him better." Troy said. "Can I see him now?" he asked.

"Sure go on down, usually room." The doctor replied.

Once Troy was in the room Ryan looked look better minus the wires hooked up to him. Just then when the two where talking about how they would get a HUGE, JUICY, cheeseburger when Ryan gets out his phone started vibrating.

**Troy/**Gabriella

**Hey Brie**

Hey where are you? We found Amy but we didn't find you.

**Yea well ****umm **"It is ok Troy you can tell them." Ryan said from the bed

**Umm Brie just get everyone to the New Mexico General.**

The New Mexico General? Troy what is going on. It can't be you so (gasp) RYAN! Is he ok? When the gang heard Ryan and hospital together they looked up at Gabi wide-eyed then back at Amy who was worried she had something to do with it.

**Yeah everything is fine just get over here please. **

Ok we will be there in 5 minutes.

END OF PHONE CONVERSATION! 

**With the rest of the gang**

"Ok everyone I hope you brought your running shoes. Let's go!" Gabi said already running.

"For once I am glad I wore flats!" Sharpay said and turned around and no one was there. She looked up ahead and they were already up the rode.

"My own boyfriend doesn't even wait for me." Sharpay said to herself. "GUYS WAIT UP!" She screamed and started running.

5 minutes later they ran in the hospital. Yes Sharpay final caught up.

"Ryan Bolton please." Gabi said to the front desk.

"Family only." The lady at the front desk said.

"Gabriella!" Troy screamed. "They are with me." Troy told the front desk.

"I don't care just go on back." The lady said turning back to the TV.

"You know for 100 I could give you a make over!" Sharpay said, but Gabriella brought her hand over her mouth and dragged her to the rest of the gang.

"So Troy what is going on?" Gabi asked.

"Ryan can explain it better but only 2 people are aloud in the room. I am one then you have to chose someone else to go with me.

"Amy. Go head." Gabi said.

"I don't think I can." Amy said timidly like a disobedient child.

"Come on you can do it." Troy said taking her hand.

Troy and Amy walked into the room to see Ryan watching TV and Amy got a little scared.

"Hey guys." Ryan said smiling.

"Hi." Amy said. "So, did I do this to you?" Amy asked.

"No! well let me explain it." Ryan said.

After he explained everything Amy was in shock that she still had a little something to do with it.

"So……there is one more thing I need to ask you. But it has to wait until I talk to everyone else. Cause it could take a while to ask you." Ryan said.

"Sure I will be right back." Amy said.

"Yea I am fine thank you for asking what is new o I just stood here." Troy said to himself then smiling at his silliness.

"I will send two at a time so you and Amy can be _alone._" Troy said smirking

"haha just hurry up." Ryan said.

"Man sick people are mean!" Troy said before she walked out causing Ryan to laugh.

First Ryan explained it to Gabi (Troy came because she was scared), then Sharpay and Zeke, next Kelsi and Jason, and finally Taylor and Chad.

Then Amy was back in the room and her and Ryan talked and the Ryan finally asked the big question.

"Amy will you be my girlfriend?" Ryan asked.

"Of course." Amy said smiling the kissed Ryan softly on the lips.

Just then the door busted open and everyone fell in cause some people had been eavesdropping.

What crazy friends they had.

**SO! Did you like it? I liked this chapter. Just my thought but that doesn't matter it matters what you guys think so please review!! And next Chapter WILL be the last. ****L**

**-Casey! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok everyone this is my last chapter. ****L**** And I would like to say TTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKK you for EVERYONE who has read my story and supported me. This was my first Fanfic I EVERY made and so your reviews meant a lot because it inspired me that I could write more so right now I have 2 other stories out so PLEASE check them out. Well here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: IF YOU READ THE PAST CHAPTERS YOU WOULD KNOW! Lol just kidding ****J****.**

It was the last day of school and everyone was a little sad that it was over. There was a little happiness in the air though because since it was the last day there will be the annual pool bash to go to for people going into 12th grade. (A/N: we had a pool bash on my last day of school but it was for everyone. )

Currently the girls, Amy, Gabi, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi, were sitting on Gabi's bed getting ready.

"I am so excited about tonight!" Gabi said jumping a little.

"Yea great fun. Whoo-hoo." Taylor said sarcastically.

"Hey what is wrong?" Sharpay asked with concern in her voice.

"It is just, I don't know." Taylor said tears threatening to fall.

"You can tell us. Are you sad that school is over?" Kelsi asked.

"No." Taylor sobbed.

"Taylor just tell us! We won't judge you. We are friends." Amy said getting a little inpatient.

"Ok, I think I am to fat wear a bikini." Taylor finally said with sadness in her voice.

"What!? Taylor you are so not." Gabi said telling the complete truth.

"I just don't feel comfortable going with all of you." Taylor said looking around at the girls.

"Why?" Sharpay asked.

"Look at you! What are you guys all? 0's, 1's, 2's?" Taylor asked, "And I am a size 5." She said looking down.

"You have got to be kidding me! A size 5 is so not fat!" Kelsi said.

"Feels like it when I am around you guys." Taylor mumbled.

"Taylor, you are a beautiful girl who was a great figure and don't you dare disagree cause' you do." Amy finished.

"Thank you guys." Taylor said.

"Come on let's get ready!" Gabi said enlighten the mood.

"Ok! OMG I am so excited!" Sharpay said.

One by one the girls got changed and finally after 20 minutes they were ready to and meet there guys!

**At the pool**

"I wonder where they are." Troy said.

"You know girls, they always have to make sure they look good." Zeke imitating the girls.

"Um Zeke-" Chad said.

"What?" He finally asked after doing a full impression.

"They are right behind me aren't they?" Zeke asked.

"Yup!" Jason said.

"So Zeke. You could fit right in with us, to bad we look better." Gabi said walking over to Troy giving him a peck on the lips.

"Haha took you guys long enough." Zeke said.

"Hey in the words of you, 'we have to look good'" Sharpay said stripping down to her bikini.

"And might I say you do." Zeke said.

"Well thank-you." Sharpay said in her flirty voice.

"Are we just going to stand here or are we going to get our swim on?" Amy asked.

"Yea let's go." Ryan said taking his girlfriend's and jumping into the pool.

The Zeke and Sharpay got in and then Troy and Gabi.

"Taylor what is wrong?" Chad asked concern in his voice.

She looked around everyone looked comfortable in their own skin and he thought why not her?

"Nothing nothing at all." Taylor said smiling and jumped in the pool.

After about 20 minutes Troy and Gabi wanted to take a break and got out of the pool.

"You really do look great in your swim wear." Troy said sweetly.

"Thanks you are the best! You know me and the girls really did kill you." Gabi said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked snickering a little.

"We killed the _player _side of you." Gabi said.

"No you didn't, he is still inside me." Troy said joking around.

Then Gabi slapped him upside the head and ran into the pool.

"O you are going for that Montez!" Troy said and ran in after her.

He finally got her and his arms and pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you." Troy said sincerely.

Gabi was taken back by this. This is the first time he ever said that.

"I love you too." She said and they shared the most passionate kiss EVER!

**THERE IT IS I AM DONE! Once again thank you all! You guys rock and check out my other stories! **

-CASEY! 


	30. GOODBYE READERS!

**It is offical I give up writing. all my stories are going to be deleted by the end of the week. For the poll results it was 12 yes and 2 no. SO thanks no people who have supported me. **

**I will still read so I will be around. But just not writing. Thanks for those who have supported me! You guys ROCK!**


	31. I AM BACK!

**I AM BACK! O.K So I got Flamed By "Flame Rising" and you know what I got added to her little community. And I thought So What. It is people like that I shouldn't care about. So thank you Fame Rising because of you...I AM BACK! **


	32. AN! MY website!

Hey guys! I have news! Well I just made this new website! It is for Christians. It is still a work in progress, but I would be happy if you checked it out! And tall me what you think about it!!!!!

ALSO! If you want to help out with it and add stuff and edit it, then just let me know and I'll "invite" you so you can "become" a member!

So go to my profile to get my link!


End file.
